Miles From Nowhere
by pdhtgal
Summary: **COMPLETED** *Chapter 14*. N/S, G/C romance ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1 Miles From Nowhere

Disclaimer: Don't own them, not making any money from this

A/N: Okay… Now, I know I really shouldn't be starting another story… But I couldn't help myself. This one just kinda came to me while I was driving and listening to the radio

What will Grissom do when Catherine gets kidnapped at a crime scene? 

Miles from Nowhere 

Gil Grissom walked into the break room and sighed. "We've got another case."  Turning to look at Catherine and Sara, he smiled. "This one is for you guys." He handed Catherine the paper with all the details on it.

Catherine stared at him. "We already have a case." 

Grissom merely shrugged. "You're almost finished that one anyways. You and Sara go to this crime scene, and Nick and Warrick will be there shortly to help you guys out."

Catherine nodded and exited the room, Sara following her.

Catherine opened the paper. "Great. Another spousal abuse case… 40 year old woman, found dead by her 20 year old son."

Sara shook her head. "This is so sad. How can people just take it?"

Catherine looked at Sara. "Sometimes, there is no way out, I guess."

~~~At the Crime Scene~~~

Sara set her case down by the victim. "I guess I'll start here. Do you want to start in the back bedrooms and then we will work our way through to the middle?"

Catherine shrugged. "Sure." Looking around, she found it somewhat odd that there were no police cars around. No one else but her and Sara. This was not normal procedure. "Sara?"

"Yeah, Cath?"

"Where is everyone else?"

"Not here… I guess it's just you, me and the vic."

Catherine nodded turning around. "Comforting." She mumbled under her breath as she headed to the back of the house.

Stepping into the master bedroom, she knew that something was out of place. There was something off about the room.

~~ In the House~~  
  


He watched her through the closet. He could smell her perfume, the aroma made her think about what he was going to do with her when he got her. _Oh Catherine, you walked right into my trap. _He smiled to himself as he watched her methodically search through the room.

~~Catherine~~

Catherine looked inside her case for more evidence bags. "Well, this day is going smoothly." She muttered to herself. Stalking out of the room, she nearly mowed Sara down on her way out. "Getting more evidence bags." She said over her shoulder and stepped outside into the rain that had begun to fall. "Great. Just great. Can this day get any worse?"

~~Back inside the House~~

Sara crouched over the victim, looking at the wounds. She heard footsteps behind her and she began talking, assuming it was Catherine. "There's something wrong with this victim, Cath. They've been dead long then…" She froze when she felt a gloved hand touch her shoulder.

"I'm not Catherine." The hoarse voice rasped.

Sara turned around slowly, only to have him grasp her by the shoulders and pull her to her feet. She felt his gloved hands close around her throat, cutting off her air supply. She pushed at him, and kicked his shins. He loosened his grip on her throat long enough for her to wrench out of his grasp. "Catherine!" She tried to scream, but nothing more than a croak came out. The intruder was right behind her, and covered her mouth with his hand. He pulled out a rag, and Sara immediately recognized the odor of Chloroform. He covered her mouth and nose with it, forcing her to breathe it in. Moments later, she slumped to the floor, unconscious.

_Now my dear Catherine…_ He thought to himself as he waited in the darkness for her to return.

Catherine came in the front door, and began telling Sara how she wished that people wouldn't take her things without replacing them. She saw Sara's unconscious figure lying on the ground and she knelt in front of her. "Sara?" She gasped. "What the hell?"

Two arms grasped her around the middle, swinging her around, knocking over a lamp, sending it crashing to the ground. "You are mine now Catherine."

Catherine gasped at the sound of the voice recognizing it immediately. "Let me go!" She shouted. She hit him with her hands and fists, and kicked at him. But he had anticipated this. Pulling out another rag, he covered her mouth and nose with it. Slowly she began to stop fighting, until she was limp in his arms. 

_Oh Catherine, you feel so lovely in my arms._ He thought to himself. _This is the way it should have been .I wish you hadn't tried to fight me…_

The intruder carried Catherine out of the house and to her Tahoe. Placing her in the backseat, he took of for nowhere.  
  


~~Nick  and Warrick~~

Nick closed his cell phone's flip. "Sara's not answering her cell phone." 

Warrick laughed a little. "You know that she's probably too engrossed in whatever it is that she's doing."

Nick smiled. "Yeah, that's for sure. She does get wrapped up in cases."

They turned down the street that Grissom had mentioned in his directions. "I don't see Catherine's Tahoe anywhere." The stopped in front of the house, surveying their surroundings.

"Why is the front door open? Surely they would have closed it." Warrick stated. "Something isn't right here…"

Nick was out of their S.U.V within a matter of seconds. Gun drawn, he inched toward the house, Warrick on his heels. He got to the front door and the odor of a dead body wafted over to him, making him gag momentarily. Warrick cautiously pushed the door open and peered inside.  "I see Sara's kit, but it's hard to tell, there's no light."

Nick stepped inside hoping that Sara had just been left alone at the scene while Catherine had gone to process something at the lab. 

He stopped short when he saw the scene in front of him. There was stuff everywhere, including evidence bags thrown about the room. He heard a moan and saw Sara move a little on the floor, beside the victim.  Holstering his weapon, he stepped toward her. "Sara?" He bent down beside her. "Sara? What happened?"

Sara began mumbling something incoherent. 

"Sara, you have to tell me what happened." Nick's normally calm voice was elevated with fear.

"Catherine…" She started, her voice barely audible.

"Catherine what?" Nick prodded.

"Gone…" Sara finished, passing out once more. Nick looked at her and felt his heart drop to the floor. He picked up her limp body and he and Warrick closed off the scene. Placing Sara in the backseat, Nick climbed in beside her. 

Warrick pulled his cell phone out of its holder. He dialed Grissom's number. 

"Grissom."

"Gris? It's Warrick… we've got a slight problem…"

"What's that?" Grissom said, sounding annoyed.

"Catherine's gone."

"Gone?" Grissom nearly choked. _Gone?? Where would she go?_ It hadn't quite sunken in as to what Warrick meant.

"Someone rendered Sara unconscious and took off with Catherine. I'm sorry Grissom, she's been kidnapped."

Grissom dropped his cell phone. _This couldn't be happening. Not to Catherine. His Catherine._

A/N: Who was it? Who took Catherine? (Insert Evil Cackle Here) I promise it was not Greg…  I have no intentions of making him the evil dude this time. :)


	2. Chapter 2 My Immortal

Disclaimer: Don't own them…. Blah blah  blah

A/N: Okay, first of all, you guys are way too good with the replies!! Thank you so much!!! It just made me want to sit down and write the next chapter… so I did. : )

Miles from Nowhere Chapter 2 

~~ C.S.I Headquarters~~

Sara lay on the couch, still unconscious. Nick sat anxiously by her side, waiting for her to wake up. He smiled a little. She looked so peaceful. _Ya, if it weren't for that angry bruise on her neck,_ his brain reminded him.

Warrick sat on the other side of the room. They were waiting for word from Grissom as to what to do next. The day shift people were dusting for prints and collecting evidence from the scene. For the first time in his life, Warrick Brown felt useless.

Sara moaned a little, the Chloroform induced haze starting to lift. "Where?" She whispered, her voice so quiet that Nick almost didn't hear her. She opened her eyes a little. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you would have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Nick gripped her hand. "Sara? Honey, you're okay. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. But you need to tell us what happened. Someone has taken Catherine…"

Sara nodded, and signaled for pen and paper. She wrote down the entire events of that afternoon. Then she added, "water," to the end of the list. 

Nick nodded and grabbed bottle of water from the fridge. Handing the note to Warrick, he said, "go give this to Gil. He's going to want to know what happened."

  
Warrick stood and left the room, leaving Nick to care for Sara.

~~Grissom's Office~~

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just so much that time cannot erase_

Grissom sat in his leather chair, his elbows leaning on the desk, his head in his hands. He felt useless. Utterly useless. The love of his life was missing, and there didn't seem to be a damned thing he could do about it. _What would you do without her? Oh God Cath… I need you so much… You have to be okay…_

Warrick knocked a little and then entered. "Sara's waking up. She wrote down the events how they transpired. I think you should read this."

Grissom nodded, lifted his head from his hands. "Okay." He sighed, putting his glasses back on. His eyes scanned the page. "We need to show this to Brass." Grissom moved faster than he ever thought possible as he walked over to Brass' office. His heart was in his throat at the thought of maybe having a lead in Catherine's case.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

~~Somewhere~~

Catherine could feel the haze lifting, which was quickly replaced by a headache. Groaning a little, she tried to move to curl into a ball, but soon discovered that she couldn't. She lay hand-cuffed in the back hatch of the Tahoe. _Grissom? Where are you?? I need you so much right now…_ A single tear trailed down her cheek. She knew who she was up against, and it wasn't going to be easy going against him. _He should have been smarter than that… Unless he wanted me to know who he was…_

She felt the Tahoe turn off the road, onto an unpaved strip of land. "We'll be there soon, sweet-heart." The voice drifted in from the front seat. 

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Catherine shivered at the thought. _No one can call me that except for Grissom. Find me Gil… Please find me._

~~CSI Headquarters- Break Room~~

Nick help Sara sit up. She immediately put a hand to her head, the world spinning around. Nick moved to sit next to her and put a comforting arm around her waist. "Sara… When I saw you lying there… I… You…It… You scared me. I didn't know what to think."

Sara nodded a little and put her head on his shoulder. "I know." She whispered, her  voice still hoarse.

"Sara, other than choke you, did he put his hands elsewhere on you?"

Sara shook her head. "Catherine." 

"He took her Sar." Nick sighed. "Grissom's falling apart at the seams."

Sara nodded again. "He…" Her voice caught in her throat. "wanted… Catherine… Not me…In… the … way." Sara managed to get the words out. 

Nick sighed and wrapped her in a hug. "It's okay Sara… there wasn't anything you could do…"

"Fought harder." She whispered.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just so much that time cannot erase_

Nick pulled out of the embrace and cupped her cheek. "You listen to me Sara Sidle. There was nothing else you could have done. He surprise attacked you from behind. What more do you want from yourself? What else do you think you could have done?" Nick looked at her, knowing that she didn't have an answer. 

Sara nodded. "Thanks."

~~Brass's Office~~

Brass sat in front of Grissom, reading Sara's note. "So she remembers the person being gloved, which explains the lack of finger prints. She said that he had been wearing all black. He was tall, Caucasian, and apart from that, she can't remember anything."

Grissom nodded. "What are we going to do, Brass? Catherine is out there, with some weirdo keeping her hostage and I don't know if she's hurt, or alone, or crying… What good am I to her here?" Tears sprang to his eyes, and he turned away from Brass heading toward the door. Turning around again, the tears began to fall slowly, one drop at a time from his blue eyes. "What am I going to do if I lose her Jim? I don't think I could go on…"

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me _

Jim Brass stepped around his desk and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We'll find her. It's just a matter of time."

Grissom ground his teeth. "That's not good enough. I need to find her. Now." Opening the door, he exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

~~Somewhere~~

She heard the back hatch door of the Tahoe open and she prayed that he would uncuff her wrists. They were getting sore. _Who are you, you arrogant… I recognized your voice… Now I want to know who you are…_

He stepped fully into the light and Catherine gasped when she saw who it was. She had been expecting Eddie, or maybe even someone from her past… But this…. This dumbfounded her. "You?" She ground out. "Why?"

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_And though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along…_

A/N: Hee hee hee… Guess you guys are going to have to wait until the next chappie until you find out who it is… Honestly, I haven't  totally made up my mind as to who the weirdo evil nasty dude is… But I promise everyone will know by the end of the next chapter. What kind of evil person would I be without a cliffhanger??? 

Song: My Immortal; Evanescence ; Album: Fallen (And I think it may be on the Daredevil Soundtrack too)


	3. Chapter 3 Beat of the Heart

Disclaimer: Insert don't own them mantra here

A/N: Okay… I decided to be nice this time. I will post the next chapter today… Can't have people suffering from "lack of information to a kind reviewer syndrome" (LOL, Jax, you crack me up!!). 

Enjoy!!

Miles From Nowhere 

~~Still in the Middle of Somewhere~~

Catherine stared at the man leaning inside the Tahoe to un-cuff her. _Why him? What did I ever do to him?_

"So, you want to know why I did this my darling Catherine? I can see you're brain working and coming up without an answer." The captor sneered as he continued, "the answer, my dear, is simple. I don't like Grissom. I never have. And I enjoy taking what is his." He reached in and touched her cheek gently. "And, I am definitely going to enjoy what I have taken this time."

Catherine recoiled under his touch. She spat at his ever-nearing face. "You disgust me, Ecklie. You really do. You always have, you know."

Ecklie grinned evilly. "That's what going to make this so much fun. You are going to have to learn to love me, honey, cause I'm all you have."

Catherine scowled at him. He un-cuffed her wrists, and she flew at him, knocking him off balance. She started to crawl to the edge of the Tahoe, but he grabbed her by the leg. She kicked at him, trying to fight him off. 

He pulled her back into the Tahoe. "You are going to pay for that one, my dear." 

Catherine struggled as he pulled her up against him. "No! Don't touch me!" Catherine tried to get away, but his hold was too strong. 

He ground his teeth. "Could you keep still for one moment?"

Catherine shook her head vehemently. _I'm not giving you an inch._ She knew what was coming next before she saw the rag clamp down over her nose and mouth. She succumb to the darkness, thankful in a way to forget where she was.

Sometimes it's hard, you don't want to look over your shoulder 

_'Cause you don't want to remember where you've been_

_There'll come a time you die_

_If you could only hold her_

_Cause I know that's where I am_

~~Grissom's Office~~

Grissom sat glumly in his chair. It had been hours since Catherine had gone missing. Hours since she had left the office, going on a case. A case that had been staged. There had been no crime. At least nothing to investigate. The body that was there had already been embalmed and ready for a viewing at a funeral home. _Someone staged it so that Catherine would be there._ He thought back to the events earlier that day.

~~Earlier~~

Catherine waltzed into his office and kissed his cheek. "Just letting you know how much I love you."

_Grissom smiled and pulled her onto his lap. "I can think of other ways to let you know how much I love you."_

_Catherine smacked his shoulder playfully. "We can't do THAT here. What would everyone say?"_

_Grissom looked at her seriously. "I don't care what they say. I'm in love, and I have every intention of spreading the news."_

_Someone cleared their throat at the entrance door. "You know, this isn't the place or time for that." _

_Grissom sighed. "Ecklie." _

_Catherine got off Grissom's lap. "Jealous Ecklie? Don't worry, some day, there will be a blow up doll waiting for you." _Dammit! He always brings out the bad side in me_, Catherine thought._

_Ecklie glared at her and then turned his attention back to Grissom. "You better keep an eye on your woman, there Grissom. She's getting out of control."_

_Grissom stared at him. "I don't have any say as to what Catherine does. I thought what she said was rather amusing."_

_Ecklie glared at him and then continued on his way down the hall._

_Grissom turned to Catherine. "You have to be careful what you say to him, you Catherine."  
  
_

_Nodding, she grinned. She enjoyed seeing Ecklie's face go red for just that one second. _Catherine 1, Ecklie 0,_ she thought. Kissing Grissom goodbye, she got up and went to go and find Sara to have a good laugh over what had just transpired._

_Ecklie walked back into Grissom's office. He handed him a sheet of paper. "Here… Our dayshift workload is too much. Take this case on for me." He wasn't asking, he was telling. "20 year old son found his mother dead." Grinning, Ecklie looked at the roster on the wall._

_"Thanks." Grissom said, obviously dismissing him with the tone in his voice._

Ecklie turned around and left the room.

~~Present~~

So listen with all your heart

Hold it inside forever

You may find that all of your dreams have already come true

Look inside and find the part that's leading you

Cause that's the beat of the heart

Grissom's head snapped up. "That lousy sonofabitch." Grissom ground out. Picking up the phone, he dialed Brass' number. 

"Brass."

"Grissom. Listen, did Ecklie call in sick at all?"

Jim Brass sounded confused. "No, he's on vacation for the next week."

Grissom narrowed his eyes. "I think we may have our first lead to Catherine."

Brass sounded even more confused. "What? You mean Ecklie? He wouldn't…"

"Yes he would. He's a miserable bastard who doesn't know when he's crossed the line. He crossed the wrong man." Grissom hung up the phone and ran to find the others.
    
    _Sometimes you'll drown it out with all your rage and thunder_
    
    _Sometimes you'll drown it out with all your tears_
    
    _There'll come a time when you hear it and you'll wonder_
    
    _"Where in the world have I been?"_

~~Break Room~~

Sara was sitting on the couch , with Nick beside her, and Warrick playing a round of solitaire at the table when Grissom came storming in.

"I know who did it. I know who the sonofbitch is."

Sara's eyes opened wide and she stared at him and whispered, "who?"

"Ecklie." Grissom stated, his lips forming a grim line.

Warrick dropped the cards he had been shuffling, all of them dropping to the floor. "Ecklie? Why would he do that?"

"Because he doesn't like me… Because he really doesn't like Catherine."
    
    _So listen with all your heart_
    
    _Hold it inside forever_
    
    _You may find all your dreams have already come true_
    
    _Look inside and find the part that's leading you,_
    
    _'Cause that's the beat of a heart_
    
    _No one can tell you how to get there_
    
    _It's a road you take all by yourself_
    
    _(All by yourself)_
    
    _All by yourself_

Sara nodded and waved Grissom closer to her so she could tell him something. "His. Voice. I knew it sounded familiar." The events flashed in front of her eyes. She could see herself staring into the eyes of the intruder. They had seemed familiar, but she had dismissed it. She hadn't been able to see anything else except his eyes through a ski mask. "His eyes… I can see his eyes." She squeezed her own shut. She began to shake as she remembered everything that happened. "The body… It wasn't a corpse… I mean, they had been dead a while, and were ready for…" Her voice cracked and she put her head on her knees. Sobs wracked her body. 

Nick pulled her to him. "Shh… Sara it's okay…" He cradled her while she wept. He looked at Grissom over her head. "You find her Grissom. I'll stay here with Sara, you  take Warrick."

Grissom turned to leave, and Warrick was right behind him. They stopped when Nick spoke. "We'll find her, Grissom."

Grissom tried to smile, but it faltered. He desperately wanted to believe what Nick had just said, but part of him knew that he shouldn't get his hopes up. I'm coming for you Catherine. Please be okay without me. Just hold on a little longer. I'm coming.
    
    _So listen with all your heart_
    
    _Hold it inside forever_
    
    _You may find all your dreams have already come true_
    
    _Look inside and find the part that's leading you_
    
    _'Cause that's the beat of_
    
    _Oh it's the sweetest sound,_
    
    _'Cause that's the beat of a heart_

A/N:  Song: That's the Beat of A Heart; The Warren Brothers, featuring Sara Evans

            Album: Where the Heart Is Soundtrack.


	4. Chapter 4 Shake My Soul

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em… Although I think Nick would look mighty fine in my house… LOL ;)

A/N: Thanks to everyone for replying!!! You guys are too awesome… I return for your complete and total awesomeness (is that a word?? LOL), I have decided to post the next chapter today… But, I will warn you in advance that the chapters might be a little slower this week coming. School, work and exams will be taking up my life for this week coming… But I'll see what I can do to get the stories out. After all, a girl can only study for so long…

On to the story…

Miles From Nowhere Chapter 4

~~~Somewhere~~

Catherine woke up slowly, the hazy feeling slowly lifting.  She could feel someone watching her, and a feeling of discomfort swept over her.  She opened her eyes further, to find Ecklie smiling down upon her.

"Well, sleeping beauty has risen." He sneered.

Catherine opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. She knew that this wasn't the time for smart comments. It took everything she had not to let one slip. 

"What's the matter my dear? No comment to make? My my I am surprised." Ecklie circled the bed where she lay, handcuffed to the headboard. He sat down beside her, and touched her cheek. "So, Catherine dear, what do want to do today?" His hand slid a little lower, landing just above her breast. 

_Don't touch me!_ Her mind screamed. "I want to go home." Catherine said simply and turned her head to look away from him. 

Ecklie grinned and pulled her face back roughly to face his. "Didn't I tell you Catherine? You are home now. Grissom will be sitting at his desk and will be receiving a package shortly. He won't even have time to open it before it explodes."

"No! I'll do whatever it takes, just don't hurt Grissom." Catherine cried in desperation. _You just made a pact with the devil._

Ecklie grinned. "I knew you were going to say that, but I will not rest until Grissom is dead. You see, as long as he is alive, he will continue to look for you."

Catherine glared at him. "But what about the rest of the team?" 

Ecklie looked at her strangely. "What ever do you mean?"

"You do know that they won't stop looking for me just because Grissom is dead. That doesn't mean that I have no meaning to them." _There. Take that._

Ecklie smiled evilly. "Did you honestly think that I hadn't thought of that? They will perish in their own way. Maybe Nick and Sara will have an unfortunate accident with the Tahoe, and Warrick will meet an untimely death with poison." He stood up and walked to the door. Turning around, he continued, "of course, I haven't worked out the entire details yet." He laughed maniacally and walked out of the room.

_Oh dear… this is bad…  Grissom, where are you? Where am I?_ "Ecklie! Ecklie!" _Get your ass in here._

Ecklie returned to the doorway. "You know, I like it when you call my name like that."

"Where the hell are we? Where did you take me?"

Ecklie grinned. "Just my father's old cabin, way out in the middle of nowhere. Where no one will find you."

I had it all lined up  
Then my future crashed  
I heard the deadbolt lock  
And there stood my past   
But there are no signs for tomorrow  
On the back roads of my sorrow  
I could beg, steal  
I could borrow  
But the grace will have to come to me

~~CSI Headquarters~~

Nick and Sara were walking slowly to the locker room. She desperately wanted to get out of her clothing, but couldn't face the walk by herself. 

Stopping in front of her locker, Sara turned to look at Nick. "Thank you, Nick… I've been a little jumpy…"

Nick smiled gently and put a hand on her arm. "Anytime Sara. You know that I'm here for you." 

  
Sara smiled a little, and turned to get her things out of her locker. Grabbing her clothing, she grinned at him. "I'll be right back."

Nick nodded and let her go. Watching her retreating back, he grimaced at the thought that he almost lost her. He sat on the bench. _I will never forget what it felt like when I saw her lying on the floor, unconscious._

Sara snapped him out of her reverie. She was wearing faded jeans and a plain tee shirt. Nick thought she looked sexier than ever. She caught him staring at her. "What?"

Nick looked away. "Nothing."

She sat down next to him before he could stand up. "Nick. Look at me."

Nick looked up at her. "Yeah, Sara?"

She grabbed his face and pulled it to hers. Her lips found his and he wrapped his arms around her. She melted into him as the kiss deepened. 

_I'm gonna shake my soul  
And release my hold  
Givin' up control  
And let the rest unfold  
Cause it's a long, long way from here to where we go   
Take off the training wheels  
Lift off the handle bars  
I'll drive right through my fears  
And resurrect my heart_

Nick was the first one to come up for air. "Wow…" Was all he seemed to be able to manage.

Sara grinned. "Someone had to do it."

Nick smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, we don't want to miss a phone call."

"Should we wait in Grissom's office?" Sara asked.

"Might be the best idea." Nick responded.

~~Grissom's Office~~

A plain brown box sat on his desk. Time was slowly ticking away. 

Nick and Sara turned into the doorway of the office. Nick noticed the box first. "What is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with Catherine's disappearance…" Sara started. 

Nick looked at her. "Wait here." He walked into the office and immediately heard a strange noise coming from inside the box. "Sara… There is a bomb in this box. Get the hell out of here!"

_And even in my darkest hour  
When my tears stayed undercover  
I know it one way or another  
Love is coming back around to me_

Sara stared at him in shock. "What?! Nick! Not without you." _I just found you, I'm not about to let you die._

Nick ran out of the office, grabbing her arm. The hadn't made it very far when a blast blew them off their feet.

~~The Cabin~~

Catherine stared at the window. "Well, it should be over with now." Ecklie's voice made her turn.

"What do you mean?"

"Grissom's little surprise just exploded. Hopefully destroying everything in it's path."

Catherine glared at him. "NO!!! You bastard!" _Grissom? Dead? It couldn't be. I can't believe that._

I'm gonna shake my soul  
And release my hold  
Givin' up control  
And let the rest unfold  
Cause it's a long, long way from here to where we go   
Take off the training wheels  
Lift off the handle bars  
I'll drive right through my fears  
And resurrect my heart

Ecklie laughed again. He loved watching her squirm.

Catherine lay there silently on the bed. Tears slowly dropped out of her eyes. She squeezed them shut willing the pain to go away. _The man I love is dead… I can't believe it…I won't believe it. Ecklie is just playing with you, _her mind countered. _Don't listen to him._  "Oh Gil… I couldn't stand it if you were dead… Please let Ecklie be lying to me."

~~A Tahoe, Somewhere out There~~

Grissom gripped his steering wheel as the call came in on his cell phone. He hadn't wanted any interruptions. "What?!"  Grissom barked into the phone.

"Grissom, there's been an explosion."

"Catherine?" She was the first thought.

"No. It was at the crime lab. Started in your office. We're headed down there now. We suspect that Nick and Sara were still down there."

Grissom swallowed hard. Ecklie wanted to play hardball. He just got himself a match. "Let me know if they're okay… I have a phone call to make." Grissom hung up the phone and dialed Ecklie's cell phone number for the hundredth time in the last 2 hours. "Come on you sonofabitch. Pick up."

"Ecklie."

"So you thought you could kill me you sonofabitch." Grissom fought to contain his control, and saw Warrick staring at him from the seat next to him.

"Grissom? How ever did you escape my little trap?"

"Because, Ecklie. I had already found out about you. I was long gone."

He was met with a dialtone. Ecklie had hung up.

_In the face that I wore as a child  
I can see myself  
Every day of my life I'm tring just to free myself  
To be myself_

~~ The Cabin~~

Catherine saw Ecklie answer the phone and judging by the look on his face, Catherine gathered that his plan didn't go very well…  She breathed a sigh of relief. Grissom wasn't dead. "Come and find me Gil. Please."

_And the rain comes I can hear it  
Like a bass drum loud and clear it's  
Ancient wisdom of the spirit  
Ali, Ali in come free_

~~In The Ruble of the CSI Headquarters~~

Sara groaned. She felt like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. She tried to get up off her knees and began coughing as soon as she did. "Nick?" She whispered hoarsely. "Nick!" She cried a little louder, fear finding her voice. She heard a groan and she crawled over to where he was. "Nick." She touched his face softly. There was blood streaming down his face from a gash on his forehead. She saw his leg lying at a weird angle, and knew instantly that it was broken. "Don't worry about a thing hon. I'll get you out of here." She kissed his face. Standing up on shaky and sore legs, she made her way to a phone that had survived the blast. She dialed Brass's number. 

_I'm gonna shake my soul  
And release my hold  
Givin' up control  
And let the rest unfold  
And when the forewinds blow   
And the rivers flow  
We're gonna rock and roll  
To when it all gets told  
It's a long, long way from here to where we go   
It's a long, long way from here to where we go_

"Brass here."

"Call 911… please…" Sara whispered. She was beginning to feel dizzy. She hung up the phone.  It took every ounce of energy she had left, but she made it back to Nick's side before crumpling to the ground unconscious.

_I know  
It's a long, long way from here to where we go  
It's a long, long way from here  
It's a long, long way from here to where we go  
It's a long, long way from here  
It's a long, long way from here to where we go  
It's a long, long way from here  
It's a long, long way from here to where we go_

A/N: I really had no idea that this is where the chapter was going to go, it's what came out. : )

Song: Shake My Soul by Beth Nielson Chapman, Album: Where The Heart Is Soundtrack


	5. Chapter 5 When I'm Gone

Disclaimer: Don't own them

A/N: Thanks so much for the replies. And I agree Jax, homework does suck! I don't like it either.

Miles From Nowhere Chapter 5

~~CSI Headquarters~~

Brass moved swiftly from the ruble. He saw Nick and Sara lying on the floor. He stopped for a moment and then kept moving, showing the EMT's the way through to them. They stabilized Nick first, and got no reaction from him except a groan when the transferred him onto a stretcher. 

Brass watched the first set of EMT's carrying Nick out. Ecklie was going to pay. Whether he liked it or not.

~~The Tahoe~~

_There's another world inside of me   
That you may never see  
There's secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Maybe I'm just blind...  
  
Maybe I'm just blind..._

Grissom looked over at Warrick. "If you were Ecklie, where would you be?"

Warrick shuddered, "first ,Gris, please don't ask me what I would do if I were him. Perish the thought." Then he continued, "probably somewhere that he thinks no one knows about. Lets pop over to his house."

Grissom looked at Warrick sideways. "We don't have his address."

Warrick grinned and pulled out some papers. "Yes, we do."

Grissom nodded. "Good work…"

"Lets go get some information." Warrick smiled.

~~The Cabin~~

_So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could   
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Love me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone_

Catherine was sitting up in the bed, Ecklie having just changed the cuffs from the left wrist to the right. She looked over at him. "You think you're so smart, don't you? Grissom is going to find us. You know that he will."

Ecklie grinned. "Now, now Catherine, while I have you, I have a bargaining chip."

Catherine glared at him. "You know, you've got a problem making decisions. First you want one thing, and then you change your mind and want something else."

Ecklie stared at her and stepped back over toward her. Sitting next to her, he kissed her cheek. Lingering near her, he whispered. "There's only one thing I ever wanted out of all this."

Catherine felt his hand slide along her abdomen. _Not this… Anything but this…_ Ecklie grinned as he watched her eyes react to his touch. "Don't touch me Ecklie."

A smile touched his lips. "But Catherine, I thought you were willing to do _anything_ in order to keep Gil safe?" He released her from his touch and stepped away, leaving her to think about what he said.

Catherine lay there, tears trickling softly down her face. _Gil, I'm sorry. I don't want to have to have him touch me, but if it means keeping you alive, then, I… I have to do this. I have to let him do this to me. Please find me before this has to happen. I don't want to  do this. I don't want his hands on me, Gil._

~~ Ecklie's House~~

Warrick had picked his way through the lock within a matter of seconds. "You know, for a cop, he really needs better locks."

Grissom snorted and walked into Ecklie's modest home. He was not prepared for what he found next. His eyes swept the room and found pictures of Catherine everywhere. Hanging on the wall, sitting on the fireplace mantel. "This man was- is obsessed. He doesn't hate Catherine. In his own weird way he loves her."

Warrick nodded behind him. "I hope that means that he is going to be nice to her."

Grissom turned and shot him a look. "It had better mean that." Grissom walked through the house. One picture that hung in the computer room caught his attention. "Warrick come here, and take a look at this!"

Warrick walked quickly and stepped into the computer room, immediately confronted with the picture in front of them. "Well well well, he's not going to be such a hard fish to catch after all."

~~Hospital~~

Sara was once again the first to wake. She was lying on an examining table. She could feel it underneath her. She could feel someone poking and prodding her, but couldn't bring herself to open her eyes to find out who it was. "Nick…" She mumbled. The pain came upon her suddenly, and she realized what had happened. The explosion. Making the phone call… She tried to open her eyes, but realized she couldn't. Panic began setting in as she began breathing harder. _I feel trapped. Get me out of here!_

She felt a calming hand on her shoulder. "It's all right Sara… We're almost finished and then you can open your eyes."

  
Sure enough, Sara felt the tape come off her eyes. She opened them, squinting at the bright light. "Nick? Where's Nick?" She croaked out. 

"He's being taken care of sweetie. Don't worry." 

Sara looked over at the nurses' nametag. "Brenda? Can I call you that?"

"Sure thing."

"Please, tell me what happened to him. I need to know he's okay."

Brenda stared at Sara and saw the anguish in her eyes. "I'll find out as soon as I can."

Sara smiled a little, and slipped back into the unconscious world that offered her an escape from the pain.

~~Elsewhere in the Hospital~~

Nick lay in a private room somewhere in the hospital. The pain that coursed through his body was slowly subsiding to a dull ache. The pain medication was working. Sara was the only thing on his mind. "Where are you?"

Brass stepped inside the room. "I am guessing that you aren't talking about me."

Nick looked at him. "Where is Sara?"

Brass smiled a little. "She's being taken care of. She's one tough cookie."

Nick grinned at the thought of her. "I know she is. But I won't rest until I find out what happened to her."

Brass felt sorry for him. He knew he had to report Sara's condition to him if he wanted to get Nick to rest a little. "She has a broken arm, and some minor burns and abrasions, but she's mostly okay."

Nick sighed in relief. "Thanks." Nick allowed the medication to take affect and felt himself drifting into a medicated slumber.

Love me when I'm gone...  
  
When your education x-ray   
Can not see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing   
That I could not tell my friends  
Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone

~~The Tahoe~~

Grissom raced to where he thought Ecklie was holding Catherine. _I'm coming for you, sweetheart. I'm on my way._

~~The Cabin~~

Ecklie grinned as he stared at Catherine, who was sleeping somewhat peacefully on the bed. He wanted to ravish her right there and then, but he wanted Grissom to be there. _I want to see the look on his face as I sleep with his true love. It will ruin him!_

Love me when I'm gone...  
  
Love me when I'm gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone

A/N: Not the best chapter ever, but it's what came out. I'm hoping to do a bit better now that school has mostly subsided. I had been planning to write this chapter on my night off from work on Thursday, but I got called into work. Sorry for the delay!~ Lisa

Song: _When I'm Gone_ by: 3 Doors Down, Album: Away from the sun.


	6. Chapter 6 Hero

Disclaimer: Don't own them, but it would be nice to have Nick stop by… 

A/N: You guys are too awesome~ I love the replies and look forward to reading them every time! School is no where near as busy this week, so I should be able to get some chapters out again soon after this.

Enjoy!

Miles From Nowhere Chapter 6

~~Ecklie and Catherine~~

Catherine groaned and tried to roll over in her sleep, but her body came into contact with another. Her eyes flew open to find Ecklie lying right beside her, watching her sleep. He smiled up at her. 

"Good morning, Catherine."

"Ecklie, what are you doing in my bed?" Catherine said,  trying to get away from him, her efforts relentless.

Ecklie grinned and pulled out the key for his handcuffs. "If you promise to be good, I promise to let you out of this bedroom."

Catherine nodded. _I don't want to be good. I want to scream and run. _"Just please undo the handcuffs."

Ecklie smiled at her again. "What ever you say, my love." He reached beside her and uncuffed her. Before she had a chance to move, he had her pinned against him, crushing her against his body.

"Ecklie… Is there any food in this house?" Catherine asked, her stomach letting out an ominous growl. _Anything to get him away from me. Grissom… Gil… I need you._

Letting her go, he waited for her to get up. Standing on wobbly legs, Catherine stood, and felt pain shoot through her legs. If it hadn't been for Ecklie standing so close by, she would have collapsed to the floor, but he caught her before she could. "See Catherine, my dear, you need me."

I am so high I could hear heaven,  
_  
I am so high I could hear heaven,  
but Heaven, no heaven dawned in me,  
And they say that a Hero could save us,  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait,  
I'll hold on to the wings of an eagle,  
Watch as we all fly away,___

~~Hospital~~

Nick lay awake in his hospital room, his thoughts filled of nothing except Sara. He couldn't wait to see her. He needed to hold her and make sure that she was all right. Sure, he knew that she was going to be okay physically, but emotionally, he wanted to be there for her.

Brass walked in, carrying a few magazines for him. "Thought you might like these."

Nick did his best to smile. "Thanks." Looking down, he gathered his thoughts. "Any news on Catherine?"

Brass simply shook his head. "Not much."

Nick looked at him eagerly. "I'll take what you have."

Brass shook his head again. "Grissom and Warrick are running after him. Apparently he's up at some old cottage or cabin or something like that."

Nick looked at Brass. "They'll find her. They have to."

~~ Sara~~

Sara was being wheeled down the hallway in a wheelchair by Nurse Brenda. "So, Sara dear, how long have you been with this Nick fellow."

Sara sighed. "Since today."

Brenda looked at her like she was an alien from another planet. "Today?"

"We have worked together for a really long time and today, we finally acted upon our feelings… and then this happened."

Brenda nodded and smiled. "I know what you mean. My husband is a doctor here. It took us a long time before we felt sure enough to act on what we felt."

Sara smiled at the woman, and turned her attention to the person standing the doorway of Nick's hospital room. "Brass."

Brass turned around and saw Sara being wheeled toward him. She could hear Nick from inside the room saying her name. Brass hugged her, which was rare for him, and let Nurse Brenda wheel her into Nick's room. Sara's face lit up the darkened room as she saw Nick awake and breathing.

"Nick." She breathed. Standing up slowly, with the help of Nurse Brenda, she leaned over his bed to kiss him gently. "When I saw you lying there I thought…" Her voice hitched and a lump formed in her throat. "I thought you were dead." She put her head on his chest.

Nick stroke her hair slowly, holding her to him. She was in an awkward position, but she didn't care. Sara wanted to stay like this forever. "Hush Sara. I'm okay. We're both okay." When Sara pulled back, he looked into her eyes. "They haven't found Catherine yet."

_Someone told me love will not save us,  
But how can that be? Look what love gave us, _

_A world full of killing, in blood spilling that world never came_

Sara nodded, biting her lip. "I figured as much. I wish I knew what had happened. I wish… I wish I had found some way to stop him from taking her."

Nick looked at the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. "What were you supposed to do, Sara? You were unconscious at the time… I don't think Catherine is going to hold that against you."

Sara nodded. "I know, but I can't help but feel a little guilty about not being able to stop him."

Nick framed her face with his hands. "Listen to me Sara. He wouldn't have taken Catherine until he got through getting you out of the way. He choked you and chloroformed you. What did you want to do? There was nothing else you could have done."

Sara nodded. Moving slowly, she got onto the bed beside him. Lying down slowly, she was careful not to bang her arm or his leg. "I'll sign your cast if you sign mine." She said, grinning.

Nick laughed a little, and Sara put her head on his shoulder. They lay together in silence for sometime, until sleep claimed them both.

~~Catherine and Ecklie~~

Ecklie watched Catherine sitting at the table, waiting for the moment to strike. She couldn't wait for Grissom to get there. "You know Catherine, you don't know for sure that he is going to be here."

Catherine looked at him pointedly. "He's going to be here Ecklie, and when he gets here he's going to rip you to shreds."

Ecklie threw back his head and laughed. Walking over to her, he touched her cheek softly. His hand trailed slowly down her neck and to her chest. He could feel her shiver beneath his touch. _You know you want me, Catherine. You know you do._ "What's Grissom going to say when he finds me touching you."

"He's not going to say anything." Catherine stated.

"What do you mean? Of course he will." Ecklie was starting to get angry.

Catherine turned to look at him, his fingers leaving her skin. "He's not going to say anything. He's definitely going to do something, and you probably won't know what hit you."

Ecklie's nostrils flared as he displayed his anger. "I don't want to hurt you Catherine. I like you unscathed."

Catherine continued to taunt him. "I know how much you want everything that Grissom has. You want his job, his house, his friends, and even me. Well you know what, you aren't going to get it. You could never match up to him in any way, shape or form. You will never amount to anything Ecklie. Never!" Catherine shouted the last part. 

And they say that a Hero could save us,  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait,  
I'll hold on to the wings of an eagles,  
Watch as they all fly away,

For a moment, time just stood still. Nobody moved, nobody uttered a sound.  Then Ecklie did what he promised himself that he wouldn't do. Swinging his arm around, he hit her, sending her flying off her chair. Catherine touched the side of her face gingerly. She saw Ecklie standing above her. "Grissom won't like that."

"I don't give a rat's ass what Grissom likes. You are mine now, and I will do with you as I please." He picked her up bodily and carried her to the bedroom. After he lay her on the bed, Ecklie worked the buttons on her shirt and whipped it open. "It's time we had a little fun."

Catherine stared up at him in horror. "I thought you wanted to wait until Grissom was here."

"That's when I wanted to sleep with you. Doesn't mean that we can't have a little fun first."

_No! No!_ Her mind was screaming. "Please Ecklie, don't. Don't do this."

"Why shouldn't I?" He wondered aloud, his hands still freely roaming her breasts. 

Catherine couldn't think of an answer except for that she didn't want him to.

"Didn't think so." Ecklie said. He began trailing hot kisses down her neck.

Catherine did the only thing that she could think of to get him off her. She kneed him in the groin. Watching him topple over, howling in pain, she got up from the bed and ran.  She grabbed her phone, and a set of car keys as she ran, not stopping to do up her sweater. Catherine flung the front door open and ran for the Tahoe. Getting behind the wheel, she turned the key in the ignition. Nothing happened. The Tahoe wasn't starting.

Ecklie stood by the door and watched her struggle to start the car. Laughing to himself, he stepped toward the car.

_Now that the world isn't ending   
It's love that I'm sending to you,  
It isn't the love of a hero,  
And that's why I fear it won't do,_

~~Grissom and Warrick~~  
  


Grissom sped through the winding roads, his need to find Catherine growing. He hadn't had anything to eat or drink in the last day. He didn't care. He didn't even notice. All he could think about was Catherine.

He turned the Tahoe off onto a small side road and smiled to himself when he saw the Police Issue Tahoe parked outside a cabin. From where he was he could see Ecklie walking toward it menacingly. Stepping on the accelerator, Grissom surged forward. He knew that Catherine had to be in the Tahoe. His heart knew it.

_And they say that a Hero could save us,  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait,  
I'll hold on to the wings of an eagle,  
Watch as they all fly away,_

Warrick made eye contact with Ecklie and he saw him breaking out into a run. Grissom slammed on the breaks and Warrick jumped out of the Tahoe and began chasing him. Grissom leaped out of the drivers side to find Catherine.

~~Catherine~~

She opened the door of the Tahoe and held onto the door shakily. "Gil!" She cried when she saw him. Next thing she knew she was in his arms. "Oh Gil… I was beginning to think that you were never going to find me."

Grissom held her close to him. "I wasn't going to rest until I did."

And they're watchin us,  
They're watchin us,   
AS we all fly away   
  
And they're watchin us,  
They're watchin us,   
AS we all fly away   
  
And they're watchin us,  
They're watchin us,  
AS we all fly away

A/N: Just cause he found her doesn't mean Ecklie is done for yet… I have a few tricks up my sleeve. * inserting somewhat of an evil like cackling here  *

Song: Hero by Chad Kroeger, CD: Spiderman Soundtrack


	7. Chapter 7 Another Perfect Day

Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't make money from them, but thoroughly enjoy using them. 

A/N: Thank you everyone!!! You're replies keep these chapters coming. That and the fact that I myself want to know what is going to happen to Nick, Sara, Catherine and Grissom. I never know until I sit down at the computer to write… 

Enjoy! Have a good weekend! ~~ Lisa

**Miles From Nowhere Chapter 7**

~~Warrick~~

His chest was heaving, but he kept surging forward, trying to find Ecklie. But he had somehow managed to get away from him. _Where are you headed?_  "Where the hell did you go!?" Warrick shouted aloud. Frustration poured out of every fiber of his being. He wanted to catch Ecklie more than he had let on. He didn't like people messing with his friends.

~~Catherine and Grissom~~__

_I__i'm holding on waiting for your call  
It's simple but I can't explain this_

_I'm sinking down I feel like I could die  
I'm falling off I don't know why_

Grissom was still holding Catherine in his arms. He couldn't let her go. He didn't want to let her go. "Catherine?"

Catherine looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "Yeah, Gil?"

Grissom swallowed hard. "Did he… Did he hurt you?"

Catherine looked away from him. "No… I mean, he didn't rape me if that's what you're asking."

"That's what I'm asking."

Catherine shuddered at the memory of what was going to take place if she hadn't done what she had. "He was going to Gil… Oh God, it was horrible. I can still feel him on top of me, groping at my chest…" She looked at him, the tears now streaming down her face. "I don't want to relive that experience ever again."

Grissom held her tightly, putting a hand on her head, stroking her hair. "I won't let him hurt you again."

Catherine sighed. She was happy to be in Grissom's arms again.

Warrick came bursting through the clearing. "He's gone."

Grissom stared at him. "What do you mean he's gone?"

"I mean the slimy bastard got away." Warrick said, his chest still heaving from the run.

Catherine looked up at them. "So he's going to come back after me, isn't he?"

"No… I won't let him come near you Catherine. Until he's caught, I am not leaving you by yourself." Grissom stated. 

Catherine sighed. She felt safe. For now. 

_I still believe it when you say  
It's another perfect day  
Another perfect day  
I still believe it when you say  
it's another perfect day  
another perfect day_

_so I might try to leave it all behind  
I know tomorrow's not so bright now  
I'll say goodbye cause nothing good can last  
(you wear and figured no where fast)  
and today I don't know how too keep it all inside  
but I guess I'll let it slide_

~~Nick's Hospital Room~~

Sara still lay comfortably in Nick's arms. She sighed and snuggled closer. She didn't want to wake up, but the bright morning light coming in through the window was forcing her eyes to open. She found Nick watching her sleep. "Morning." He whispered, reaching over with one hand to brush the hair out of her face.

"Morning." Sara smiled. She was surprised that the hospital staff had allowed them to stay like that. 

"They're bringing another bed in for you. It's not that I don't want to share with you, because believe me, I do. But they have this insane notion that you should have your own bed." Sara looked a little disappointed. "But, we are going to share the same bed, so not to worry. I'm going to be right here." When Sara's expression didn't change, he looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"How much longer do we have to stay here?" It nearly sounded like a whine.

"Only one more day, hon. Then we are headed home."

Sara nodded. "Uh, Nick?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"Yeah Sara?" The tears that sprung to her eyes had not gone unnoticed by him.

"Where are we going to work?" The tears began spilling openly. "I mean the lab… It's destroyed…" Her voice hitched.

"They'll fix it up Sara… Don't worry. We'll work there again."

Sara lay her head back on his shoulder. "I hope you're right."

_I still believe it when you say  
It's another perfect day  
Another perfect day  
I still believe it when you say  
it's another perfect day  
another perfect day_

Brass walked into the room, with a smile on his face. "I have some good news."

Sara took one look at his face and knew what it was. "They found her?" She breathed.

"Yes. They did." Brass said, smiling.

Sara nearly collapsed against Nick with relief. "Then it's over." 

Brass's smile faded into a frown. "Actually, it's not."

Nick looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?"

"Ecklie got away." His words hung in the air.

"What?" Nick gasped.

"Ecklie is out there somewhere, and we're pretty sure he's not quite finished yet."

_Today I don't know why  
I thought that it was real  
But I guess it's no big deal_

~~ Ecklie's Thoughts~~

Those fools. They thought they could get me? They should have known I would have had an escape route. I grew up in this place. 

_Catherine might be on the look-out for me right now, but she won't be looking over her shoulder for long. Grissom will be sure of that. _

_Grissom… What a waste of a man. He's far too gentle to be a man. He doesn't do Catherine justice. Catherine deserves a real man. She deserves someone like me._

Just wait until she sees my plan to get rid of all the C.S.I's, starting with Nick and Sara. Guess I'll have to pay them a visit when they are released from the hospital. They won't even know what hit them.

I still believe it when you say  
It's another perfect day  
Another perfect day  
I still believe it when you say  
it's another perfect day  
another perfect day

_I don't know how  
I don't know how  
To let it slide_

A/N: Song: Another Perfect Day, By: American Hi-Fi; Album: American Hi-Fi


	8. Chapter 8 Crash & Burn

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

A/N: Once again, the replies were amazing!!!

Miles From Nowhere Chapter 8 

**~~Two Days Later~~**

~~Sara's Apartment~~

Nick was settled comfortably in Sara's bed, waiting for her to return with his lunch. He had wanted to get up, but Sara insisted on bringing it to him in bed. He saw her walk in, and the sight of her made him laugh a little. It looked like she had had some difficulty making him a sandwich with her broken arm in a sling. 

Sara saw him laughing and shot him a look. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing… I… It's just that…" Nick began laughing harder, tears springing to his eyes. "You look like you were in a food fight."

Sara put the sandwich on the bedside table. Turning to look in the mirror, she began laughing at the sight of herself. Some lettuce had some how found it's way into her hair, and she had mayonnaise on her cheek. "I guess I do look pretty funny, don't I?" Before Nick could say anything, she silenced him. "I don't think you should answer that, Mr. Stokes."

Nick grinned. "Why not?"

"Unless you want to be in a food fight yourself, I suggest that you keep your mouth shut." Sara said, grinning. Sitting down on the bed, her expression sobered up. "I wonder why we haven't seen Catherine yet."

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "She probably wants to get a grasp on everything first. I mean, she was kidnapped. She needs some time to regroup."

Sara nodded. "I want to see her to tell her I'm sorry." Sighing, she began to turn away from Nick to stand up. 

Nick put a hand on her good arm, stopping her from moving. "Nothing you did that day was your fault, Sara. Nothing. He was determined to have Catherine, and you were nothing but a blip in his plans. He would have taken Catherine if we had been there. He just would have found a different way to do it." Nick put his hand on her cheek. "I don't want you to beat yourself up over it. Catherine most certainly does not blame you, Sara. By the time she came into the house, you were unconscious."

Sara nodded, listening to everything he said. "That's what you said the last time… But I still blame myself. No matter what you say, I can't seem to shake the feeling that I could have done something."

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

~~Grissom and Catherine's Place~~

Catherine stood next to Grissom in their living room, waiting for their guests to leave. The police had been there for over 2 hours already, interviewing Catherine and getting all the information they could out of her, for the second time. She now knew how it felt be a victim, and she didn't like it. Of course, she knew that the police were just doing their job, but she just wanted to try and move past everything that had happened, but it was no use. Until Ecklie was caught, there was no way that she was ever going to be free of fear.

When they had finally left, Catherine sighed. "Can we go somewhere Gil? Anywhere? I don't feel like being in here right now." She rubbed her hands up and down her arms.

Grissom nodded. "Of course." Grabbing her sweater off the chair, he handed it to her. "Want to go and see Nick and Sara?"

"Are they still in the hospital?" Catherine question. Part of her was feeling guilty that she hadn't really asked how her friends were doing, but it felt like she just didn't have the time.

"No, they aren't in the hospital anymore." Grissom stated. "They're staying at Sara's apartment."

Catherine looked at him strangely. "What are they doing living together?"

Grissom cracked a smile. "Apparently they have become a couple."

"Finally!" Catherine exclaimed. "What took them so long?"

Grissom shook his head, laughing at Catherine's outburst. "I don't know." He ushered her out the door, glad to see her thinking about something other then the events of the last few days.

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

~~Sara's Apartment~~

Sara was enjoying the feel of being in Nick's arms.  For the longest time, she had thought that she would never find someone, and that she would never be happy. For once, Sara Sidle was glad that she had been wrong. The doorbell ringing brought her out of her thoughts.  Getting off the bed slowly, she said, "I'll get it."

Nick grinned. "It's not like I can get there faster then you can."

Sara walked into her living room, and checked through the peephole who was at her door. When she saw who it was, she unlocked the door and flung it open. "Catherine!" Sara exclaimed, wrapping the woman in an awkward hug. 

Catherine looked at Sara's broken arm. "Are you okay? He didn't do that… Did he?"

Sara shook her head. "At least, not him directly. More like something he sent."

Catherine bent her head. "I'm sorry Sara… If there had been some way to prevent this…"

  
Sara silenced her immediately. "If there is anyone who should apologize, Cath, it's me. I tried to stop him, but… he over powered me… I wanted to…" Sara's voice hitched and tears sprung into her eyes. She turned away from them, ushering them toward the bedroom. 

Grissom went inside the bedroom, but Catherine hung back. She stopped Sara. "Listen, can we talk?"

Sara nodded and walked back toward the living room with Catherine. 

~~Sara's Apartment: In the Bedroom~~

Nick looked up to see who it was. "Hey Grissom. What brings you by?"

"Catherine wanted to get out of the house. I suggested that we come by and visit you guys."

"I'm glad you did. Sara has been wracked with guilt over Catherine' kidnapping. She feels so guilty about not being able to stop Ecklie."

Grissom shook his head. "Those two women are so alike, it's scary. Catherine apologized for not being able to stop Ecklie from sending the bomb and not being able to warn Sara about it. Like she had control over what Ecklie did or did not do."

"I know. Sara was upset over the fact that she was not able to stop Ecklie from taking Catherine, and apparently the fact that she was rendered unconscious by Ecklie means nothing." Nick was obviously frustrated.

Grissom nodded in understanding. He grabbed the chair that was near the bed and pulled it a little closer and sat down. He intertwined his fingers and looked down at them. "I'm worried, Nick. I don't know what Ecklie's next move is. I hope he isn't stupid enough to come after Catherine, but I think he has something up his sleeve as to what he might do… I don't know … I don't trust him and to make matters worse is that I don't trust any of the thoughts I might have had about him. I can't decipher his next move."

Nick could see the emotion on the other C.S.I's face. "I know what you mean. I wanted to kill him when I found out that he had touched Sara. If he comes after any of us, he has to deal with the rest of the team."

Grissom smiled at that. "It's good to know that we all stick together."

Nick nodded. "We'll take him down. He just doesn't know it yet."

~~Sara's Apartment: The Living Room~~

Catherine was sitting across from Sara, her fingers laced. "I don't know where to start…"

Sara looked at her friend. Something was obviously bothering her, and she needed to know what it was. "Whatever it is Catherine, you know that you can tell me, right? I mean… I hope you know that you can trust me."

Catherine looked up at the younger woman. "I know that… I just don't know where to start. I'm sorry Ecklie dragged you into this mess." She looked at Sara's scratched and bruised face. "I'm sorry he sent that bomb to headquarters and that it was you and Nick that were there to receive it. It had been meant for Gil."

Sara walked over to Catherine and sat down on the coffee table, directly in front of Catherine. She put her hand over Catherine's. "You have absolutely nothing to feel sorry about. Ecklie did what he did because he is sick. Because he needs help. Not because you couldn't stop him or because you should have figured out what he was going to do next."

Catherine sighed. She had known that was going to be Sara's response, but she had needed to hear it anyways. "You know, the entire time I was there, the only person I could think about was Gil? I think he helped me be strong and to have the courage to knee that asshole in the balls." Anger was beginning to show through Catherine's features. "I wanted him to get off of me. I was tired of him hitting me and touching me where I didn't want to be touched." She looked at Sara, and for a moment, Sara could see some of the pain that this whole ordeal had inflicted on Catherine. "Sometimes I can still feel him on top of me, pressing me into the bed." Her eyes filled up with tears and her voice began to crack. "I don't know what's going on with me Sara. One minute, I'm so angry at him for doing what he did to me and then the next minute, I'm reduced to tears."

Sara looked at her in understanding. "I know how you're feeling, Catherine. I've been there. The guilt, the pain, the anger… They're all normal."  
  


Catherine looked at her strangely. "What do you mean you've been there?"

It was Sara's turn to look away. "It all happened just before I came to Vegas."

_When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day_

Catherine nodded. That explained why she hadn't heard this story. "Go on."

"I was working on a case where a young girl had been murdered, and we were working hard to find her killer. The sad thing is is that it turned out to be her father."

Catherine looked at her and wondered where she was going with this, but she knew better then to interrupt. Sara would get to her point when she wanted to.

"I was working really hard on the case, so much so that I forgot about the dangers that it posed. I went to question the father by myself; not really thinking in advance that going alone might be hazardous. You know me, when I want something done I do it myself. I casually acknowledged to my superior where I was going. He merely nodded and sent me on my way." Sara shuddered at the memory. "The father was there, and I think I may have tripped a nerve, because the next thing I could remember, I was tied up and in pain. He had been holding me hostage the entire time I was unconscious. He had me there for 3 days, not feeding me or giving me water." Sara sighed. "It was hell. He wanted to trade me and my life for exoneration. I was nothing but a bargaining chip to him."

Catherine stared at her. "Why haven't you told any of us this?"

Sara shrugged her shoulders. "I was ashamed that I couldn't handle this man by myself. I wanted to bring him down for so long, and my boss knew that." Sara gave a little laugh. "You know how I get wrapped up in cases now. I've mellowed a little bit since I first became a C.S.I." Memories flooded her brain. "You know, there was one time I woke up, and he was on top of me? I didn't know what to do. My brain was so foggy, that  I just started flinging my arms and legs as much as I could. My hands were still tied at that point, but my legs were free. Next thing I knew, the cops were storming the place, with the E.M.T's standing by."

Catherine stood up and pulled Sara into a hug that they both needed. "I wish you had shared that with us before." 

Sara pulled away from Catherine. "Listen, please don't mention this to Grissom. At least not the details, okay? I don't want the others knowing… At least not until I tell them."

Catherine nodded. "You have my word." She smiled a little, " now I want to know what is going on between you and Nicky."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Catherine." Sara teased. 

"Oh, I think you do, Miss Sidle." Catherine teased back.

"Oh Catherine, I think I'm in love."

"It's about damned time that you recognize that. I mean, he had been drooling over you for years, and you over him. It was only a matter of time before you became a couple."

Sara smiled. She felt happy for the first time in a long time. "Lets go and join them in the room. Nick has been dying to see you! He wants to know how you're feeling." Sara wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders and they walked toward the bedroom, their heavy hearts somewhat lighter.

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

~~Ecklie's Thoughts~~

I can see them sitting there, in her bedroom, laughing and talking. Hmph. They think that they deserve to be happy. Look at Catherine. She's holding HIS hand. She's touching HIS knee. I should be in there. I should be the one that she is touching. Seeing her with him makes me so mad! Why can't she just see that I love her and that we deserve to be together? 

_And there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again_

~~Outside Sara's Apartment Complex After Dark~~

Grissom and Catherine walked to the Tahoe arm in arm. "Gil, I am going to tell you something, but you have to promise that you won't tell Sara I told you."

Grissom nodded. "Sure Catherine. What is it?"

"Sara has been through something similar to what I faced these last few days…" She hoped that Gil would understand what she meant.

"What? When?"

"Before she moved to Vegas, when she was a C.S.I in 'Frisco. He held her hostage for days…" Catherine turned to look at him. "I realized that if she can move past it that so can I." She took a deep sigh. "I know that it's going to take some time, but I won't let this keep me down for a long time."

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart_

~~Ecklie's  Thoughts~~

Look at her holding his arm like that… She makes me so mad sometimes… 

~~Ecklie's Actions~~

He picked up the gun before he even realized that he had. Being careful to take aim, his finger squeezed the trigger, sending the errant bullet into the night. 

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

A/N: Song: Crash and Burn by Savage Garden; Album: Affirmation.


	9. Chapter 9 Come What May

Disclaimer: Don't own them… CBS and all their lovely creators do.

A.N: Not much to say except for thank you thank you thank you!! Your replies mean a lot to me : )

On with the next chapter….

Miles From Nowhere Chapter 9 

~~Outside Sara's Apartment Complex After Dark~~__

Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I Love You more and more

They both heard the gunshot and their heads whipped around. Grissom tossed Catherine to the ground and landed hard beside her. Catherine struggled to regain breath, as the fall had knocked the wind out of her. "Gil?"

A moan escaped his lips, but he lay motionless on the hard pavement. 

Catherine got up and kneeled beside him. "Gil?" Her voice was trembling. But then she saw it. Red was oozing out of a wound in his shoulder. "Gil?" She started sobbing. Taking her sweater off, she immediately applied pressure with one hand, while attempting to dial 9-1-1 frantically on her cell phone. Her fingers were slippery with blood, but she managed to get the call through. "This is Catherine Willows, Vegas CSI. My partner Gil Grissom has been shot and I need an ambulance immediately!" She nearly shouted into the phone. She gave out their location and hung up the phone. She continued to apply pressure to the wound, her eyes scanning the parking area. "Where are you you son of a bitch? Show your face you coward!!!" Catherine began sobbing, her hands never leaving his wound. 

Sara came running up behind her. "Catherine!! What happened?" Sara exclaimed, kneeling on the other side of Grissom.

Catherine looked at her with tears in her eyes. "He shot him, Sara. That bastard shot him."

"Ecklie?" Sara gasped and she turned around, looking around, trying to figure out where the shot had come from. 

"It's a wound in his shoulder. I know it missed his heart, but he's bleeding pretty badly." Catherine placed a hand on the side of his cheek. "Gil? Can you hear me?" Silence. "Gil?!" Catherine screamed.

Grissom's eyelids fluttered and he let out another moan. "Cath…?"

Catherine hushed him. "Shh. Don't talk… I'm just glad you're okay."

"What…?" Grissom looked at her, confusion clouding his vision.

"Ecklie shot you."

"Are… you … sure … it… was … Ecklie?" He said slowly, careful not to draw in too much air.

Catherine nodded and sobbed. "Oh Gil… When I saw you lying there I thought I had lost you for a moment."

Grissom chose this moment to crack a joke. "I'm indestructible, Catherine."

Catherine looked at him and smiled a little bit. "You're going to be just fine." The sound of sirens wailed in the background. "The paramedics are on their way and you are going to be fine. Do you hear me Gil? You can't leave me yet."

Grissom gripped her hand with his good one. "I'm not going anywhere Catherine. You can take that as a promise from me to you."

Catherine let out a final sob and let the paramedics take over, but her grip on his hand only ceased once, when they had to load him up onto the stretcher. He was her life line, her everything and there was no way she was going to let him go.

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I Love You, until the end of time_

~~Sara's Apartment~~__

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will Love You  
Until my dying day

Sara stepped into her bedroom, Grissom's blood on her shirt and hands. She could feel Nick's eyes on her as she walked past him and into the washroom to wash her hand. 

He was the first to break the silence. "What happened, Sara?"

"Ecklie is going to pay for everything that he has ever done in his pitiful excuse of a life."

"Catherine?" Nick started to ask, but it was the only word that he got out.

Sara shook her head. "Grissom. The freak shot Grissom!"

Nick sat up straighter in bed. "Is he okay?"

Sara shrugged her shoulders. "I think he's going to be okay, but he's on his way to the hospital. I called Brass to tell him to send Greg over there to be with Catherine." Grabbing a shirt, she undid her sling, and slowly lowered her arm. She struggled with the shirt, until she gave up and sat next to Nick on the bed. "Could you help me out here? I can't get my shirt off."

Nick raised his eyebrows, and Sara tapped his chest playfully with her good arm. "Get your mind out of the gutter Stokes. I want to put on a tee shirt."

Nick chuckled at Sara's fiery attitude. "Don't get huffy Sidle. I'm more than willing to help." He removed her shirt with ease and frowned when she put another one on.

Sara caught  the look on his face. "What is the matter with you?"

"You sure you couldn't have left the shirt off for a little while…?"

Sara raised one eyebrow. "What do you mean by that, Stokes?"

Nick gulped. "Nothing, never mind." His face began turning bright red. 

Sara grinned wickedly. She removed the shirt with ease. "If you wanted to see me naked, Nick, you only had to ask." She lay on the bed beside him and began trailing hot kissed down his neck. Before long his own shirt was on the floor, beside hers.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you_

Sara was the first to pull back. "We shouldn't be doing this… not while one of our friends is in the hospital after just being shot… I just don't feel right…"

Nick sighed. Sometimes he hated it when she was right. "I know." He sighed. He felt Sara wrap her arms around him. He sighed again and held her tightly. 

Sara smiled, her head on his chest. "I love you Nick Stokes. I don't know if I can say it enough."

Nick laughed slightly. "No, you can't."

~~Hospital Waiting Room~~

Greg ran into the waiting room, his eyes scanning for Catherine. "Catherine!" Greg shouted, running over to where she was sitting. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
  


Catherine looked up at Greg. "Yeah… It's Grissom… he's been…." Catherine started, the stress of everything showing on her face.

"I know Catherine… Sara told me… that's why I'm here… She didn't want you to be alone."

_And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song,  
I'll be there by your side_

Catherine smiled at that. Lately her and Sara had grown closer and closer and she was glad to have her as a friend. "Thanks Greg. I'm glad you're here."

Greg sat down beside her. "Listen, we'll catch him. You know that right?"

Catherine looked at him, defeat clouding her eyes. "How do we know that Greg? I mean, he got away after kidnapping me, and now he's lurking out there, with a gun in his hands."

Greg opened his mouth to reply, but the doctor came out to see Catherine. "Catherine Willows?"

Catherine stood, her eyes pleading with the doctor for good news. "Yes doctor?"

"Mr. Grissom is going to be fine. The bullet went straight through. He lost quite a bit of blood, so he is a little weak, but he is going to pull through with flying colors."

Catherine's smile lit up the entire waiting room. Turning, she impulsively hugged Greg. "He's going to be fine!"

Greg held her for a few moments, sharing her excitement. "When can he be seen?" Greg asked.

"We're just finishing up the stitching… But he will be unconscious for a while yet. He was been anesthetized."

Catherine nodded and watched the doctor's retreating back . She smiled to herself. _My Grissom is going to be okay._

_Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I Love You, I Love You,  
Until the end of time_

~~Ecklie's Thoughts~~

Damn damn damn!! I didn't know my aim was going to be so far off base. I wanted to kill him, not wound him. How am I going to make them all pay? It would have been easier if their fearless leader were dead… 

~~Ecklie's Actions~~  
  


He turned the wheel, and drove the truck back toward Sara's apartment complex. It was time to have some fun.

_Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will Love You, until my dying day  
Oh come what may, come what may  
I will Love You, I will Love You  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will Love You  
Until my dying day_

A/N: Song: Come What May by: Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor; Album: Moulin Rouge Soundtrack.


	10. Chapter 10 Nearing the End

Disclaimer: Usual… Don't own them…

A/N: Sorry it is taking me so long to update. School and work are beginning to pile up again.

Enjoy!

~~Sara's Place~~

Sara lay in Nick's arms. She sighed and pulled him closer. Nick gladly relented and wrapped his arms around her tightly. 

"Well, isn't this cozy." Ecklie sneered from the open bedroom door.  His eyes gazed at Sara's bare back. "My my Miss Sidle, I didn't know that you and Mr. Stokes are an item."

Nick lay in the bed, glaring at him. His initial reaction had been shock. Pulling on the blanket on top of the bed, Nick covered Sara with it. "How the hell did you get in here, Ecklie?"

Laughing, Ecklie swung the gun that was in his hands around. "I have my ways."

Sara looked over her shoulder at him. "What the hell do you want you psychotic bastard?"

Ecklie looked at her and sneered. "Oh, not in the mood for pleasantries, I see, Miss Sidle."

Sara looked about ready to spring on him from where she lay. In the time Sara had been looking at him, Nick had managed to grab her shirt and a kangaroo zip sweat-shirt that she had lying around on the floor. He handed them to her. She sat up with her back to Ecklie and threw the shirt on as fast as she could, being careful of her arm. 

Ecklie stared at her and then motioned with the gun for her to get up. "Get into the living room."

Sara glared at him and crossed her arms defiantly. "I'm not going if Nick isn't going."

"I'm serious Sara! Move your ass into the living room, now!" Ecklie shouted. "Or I will shoot him." He pointed and aimed the gun at Nick's chest.

Sara looked back and forth between them. "Fine! Fine! I'm moving! Just don't hurt him, okay?"

Sara got up and with one final glance over her shoulder at Nick, she walked toward the living room. Ecklie stared at Nick for a moment of two. Stepping forward, he took out a set of handcuffs. He attached Nick's wrist to the bedpost. "I bet you're wondering what I'm going to do to her while you are incapacitated in that bed over there. Believe me, her screams will be screams of pleasure."

Nick clenched his jaw and stared at Ecklie. His face was red with anger, but he refused to say anything to him. 

Ecklie merely laughed and left the room to leave Nick alone with his fears for Sara.

~~Hospital~~

Catherine sat next to Gil's bed, Greg standing beside her. She had her hand entwined with Gils, and she was never going to leave his side. 

Gil's eyes fluttered open some time later. "Catherine?" He whispered, looking at her through the corner of his eye.

"I'm here Gil. What do you need?" Catherine said, standing up. She leaned over the bed so he didn't have to force his voice so much. 

"H20." He said.

Catherine grinned. He was definitely going to be fine. "I see that you have no issues cracking jokes still." She said. 

Gil looked at her seriously. "Where is Ecklie?"

"I don't know. There has been a police guard here for a few hours now, but he hasn't shown up."

Gil nodded, the wheels in his mind obviously turning. "Have you been able to reach Sara?" He asked.

Catherine shook her head. "That is strange that she wouldn't call." She looked over at Greg. "Could you go and call Sara and tell her that Gil is going to be okay?"

Greg nodded, knowing that Catherine wanted some alone time with Grissom. He quickly glanced at Grissom lying on the bed. "Glad you're feeling better, chief." He said and turned to exit the room.

~~Sara's~~

She was sitting on the sofa, just staring back at Ecklie. Thoughts were whirling around her head a mile a minute and she couldn't stop them. Before too long, she opened her mouth. "What is your problem Ecklie? I mean why can't you just leave us all alone? What, hurting both Catherine and Gil wasn't enough? You just had to come after the rest of us too? Don't you realize that the more people you hurt, the worse your jail sentence is going to be?" Sara half shouted.

Ecklie swung around, gun waving. He knelt in front of her and looked her in the eye. "Yes, I had to come after the rest of you. Don't you think that I wanted to destroy all of you nightshift workers? I hate every last one of you!" He sneered.

Sara looked him straight in the eye, her chin set defiantly. "Well, if it's any consolation, no one really likes you much either."

Something inside him snapped. His hand reached up and before he knew it he had his arm drawn back to hit her. His hand connected with her cheek, and it sent her reeling backward. He couldn't stop himself, control was something that she had caused him to lose. His fists rained down on her with sickening thuds and she had stopped fighting back well after the first few. She had been screaming, fighting, kicking, but she grown silent. He stopped, his chest heaving from exhaustion. He couldn't see any of the living-room. Everything else in the room was dark, except for Sara. He could see her, but then he would see red. The phone ringing brought him out of it. Reaching for the phone, he snarled, "what!"

The person on the other end of the line seemed to be taken aback. "Nick, dude, it's Greg. You've gotta work on your phone manners my man." Then it dawned on Greg what was going on. "Ecklie you son of a bitch, what the hell is going on?" He nearly shouted.

"Sara is preoccupied with the rearrangement of her face and poor Nicky boy is stuck in the bedroom." Ecklie sneered. 

Dead air met his reply. _My plan is working,_ Ecklie thought. _Soon enough, they will all be here, and I will destroy them all._

~~ The Hospital~~

Greg hung up the phone. Dialing Brass' number, he relayed the information, telling him to get over to Sara's apartment right away. Running, he got to Gil's room in no time at all. When he got there, his chest was heaving.

Catherine looked at him strangely. "What is it Greg? What's happened."

"Sara… He's she…." Greg couldn't get the words out.

Gil looked at him through is newly returned glasses. "He's got her. Ecklie has her… He said he was rearranging her face…" A look of horror crossed the young man's face. "Brass is on his way there now."

~~Nick~~

He could hear her screams from the other room. Tears ran silently down his face as he fought to undo the cuffs.  He could hear Ecklie's blows raining down on Sara's body, and he saw red. He tried as hard as he could, struggling to get his hand free. He could hear the wood on the bed post splintering and a glimmer of hope spread through him. He fought harder, the wood seemingly groaning in the process. Finally it snapped, the momentum sending him forward slightly. Moving gingerly, he picked up a crutch that was lying on the floor by the bed. Leaning on the edge of the crutch, he started walking, the piece of bed-post still dangling from his wrist. But he didn't care. He would deal with that later. He needed to get Sara out of the hands of that lunatic.

Stepping into the living room slowly, he saw Ecklie standing over Sara's body that lay crumpled on the floor. "Get the hell away from her." He stated as calmly as he could.

Ecklie whirled around, grinning. "Well I see our famous Texan has gotten out of bed. Couldn't stand hearing your woman screaming my name?"

Nick took a few slow steps closer. Ecklie took a few menacing steps toward him. He had his weapon drawn and was aiming it at Nick's chest. 

Neither of them saw Brass, Warrick and a couple of cops open Sara's door. Nor did they see Sara pointing her gun at Ecklie.

"If you so much as hurt a hair on his head I will kill you." Sara said, her voice shaky. It took every ounce of strength for her to hold her gun in place. If it wasn't for the adrenaline coursing through her body, she wouldn't have been able to do it. She heard Ecklie cock the gun, getting ready to shoot.

"If it's over, I'm taking you two down with me."

Sara could see that his finger was pulling on the trigger. She knew what she had to do. From her angle, she could clearly make the shot, Brass couldn't. "I'm warning you one more time Ecklie, if you don't put your gun down, I will shoot you."

Nick stared at Sara's bruised features. _Sara, what did he do to you?_ Lifting his crutch, Nick swung it at Ecklie, narrowly missing him. 

Ecklie merely laughed, and fired a shot, missing Nick by inches.

Sara reacted faster than she thought she ever could. She pointed her gun at Ecklie and fired. She knew she had gotten him as she saw him fall to the floor. She dropped the gun and slumped over.

Nick moved as swiftly as possible while E.M.T's ushered Ecklie away. He lowered himself to the floor. "Sara?" He whispered softly, his voice trembling in fear.

She opened her eyes slowly and stared at him. "Nick… It hurts." She whispered.

Nick nodded. "I know sweetie. They're going to come for you next."

She looked squarely in the eye. "Did I get him?"

Nick smiled and brushed the hair from her face. "Ya you got him." He looked from the gun on the floor to her. "I didn't know you had a gun on you." He say it's holster strapped to her leg. "No wonder I didn't see it, we didn't quite get that far, did we?"

"Very funny." Sara said. She winced as she moved to cover his hand with her own. "Catherine can feel safe now."

Nick nodded and smiled at her. "You are the bravest person I have ever met." 

Sara merely shrugged. Tears were beginning to pool. "Did I kill him, Nick?"

Nick shook his head. "No, you didn't Sar. At least, he was still alive and kicking when I saw him leave."

Sara nodded one last time before passing out in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11 Some New Issues

Disclaimer: Usual…

A/N: once again, sorry it's taken me a little while to update… School is slowly starting to come to a close. **Slowly**. Only a few more weeks left. Thanks to all those who replied, and even those who didn't. Just hope you like what you've read J

Miles From Nowhere Chapter 10

Sara lay in the hospital bed asleep. Nick hadn't left her bedside since she had been brought in. He didn't want to leave her alone for even a moment. He held her hand lightly. Just enough for her to know he was still in the room. She was going to be fine. He knew that even when they were still at Sara's place. She just needed to rest now. 

He heard the door open, and Catherine wheeled Grissom in, who didn't look too pleased to be in a wheelchair. "Hey Nick."

Nick saw the look on his boss's face and he had to let out a laugh. "What's the matter Gris? Don't like traveling in style?" 

Grissom made a face and refused to answer. The three of them let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sara croaked, her throat dry. 

Nick's attention immediately switched to Sara. "Sara, honey, you're awake."

Sara nodded. "Ya… for now. I'm exhausted."

Nick nodded. "You rest."

"I will, but I need water. My throat is dry."

Nick struggled to stand up. "I can't wait for this stupid cast to come off so I can go back to work."

Grissom looked at him. "I think we all need a vacation."

Sara stared at her boss. "Are you feeling okay, Gris?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just said the "v" word." 

Grissom laughed. "Very funny, Sara."

Sara laughed too, but was stopped short by some coughing brought on by her dry throat."

Nick held the glass of water while she sipped the water through a straw. 

"Thanks Sweets." Sara said when she was finished. She saw the doctor standing in the doorway. "So when I can I get out of here?"

"All your tests have come back normal, and beside being a little sore, nothing else was broken."

"That's always a good sign." Sara stated. "So when can I leave?"

The doctor laughed. "You seem even more anxious than Mr. Grissom over here to get out of our care."

Sara blushed underneath the bruises. "What can I say… I don't like hospitals that much."

The doctor nodded. "You aren't the first person to tell me that." He looked down at her chart once more. "You can go home tomorrow." He smiled and left them to their visits.

Sara smiled. "Thanks."

"But you need to have some place to go to…"Catherine started. " I mean, your apartment is virtually climbing with cops…"

"I figured it would be…" She looked at Nick, then Catherine then Grissom. "I'm not going to get charged with anything, am I?"

Nick looked at her and squeezed her hand. "No way. Not if I have anything to say about it. He was going to kill me. He had beaten you up. I don't think there are going to be any charges brought against you."

Catherine nodded. "Not to mention that he evaded the cops. If anything, you apprehended him." Catherine left Grissom's side and walked over to the bed. She wrapped her arms around the woman she was now pleased to call her friend. Her eyes watered and she hugged her tightly. "Thank you Sara. Thank you for not giving up in finding me. Thank you for not letting him ruin anymore lives…"

Sara hugged Catherine back. "He'll pay for what he did to you. I'll make sure of it." The two women broke apart, tears silently rolling down both their cheeks.

Nick smiled. "Listen, Catherine is going to drive me home, and you can come home with me, okay? I'm going to get the place cleaned up a little and then you can stay with me for as long as it takes."

Sara nodded, smiling. "Okay."

Nick leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Leaning on his crutch he and Catherine left the room. Grissom sat there in the wheelchair, looking at Sara.

"What is it Grissom?"

"Just admiring Ecklie's handiwork."

Sara winced. She knew she couldn't look too good at the moment. "Thanks, be sure to write him with your critique."

Grissom sighed. Standing up slowly, he walked gingerly toward the chair that Nick had just vacated. "Listen, I know what I said probably didn't come out right…"

Sara looked over at him. "It's okay. I understand Grissom-speak. Catherine has showed me the dictionary."

Grissom continued on his serious tone. "Look, I know that you were afraid. You can try and hide it from Catherine, but Nick and I know better."

"What do you mean?" Sara said, looking away from him.

"You know very well what I mean. I've been working with you for many years Sara. I know what you are like. You're a fighter. You don't stop until you figure things out. Until you find an answer for someone's problem. You always have a solution. I know that this must have been a frightening experience for you."

"You're right it was. But not for the reason you think." Sara challenged.

"I know your reasons more so than you think."

Sara looked at him. "I wasn't really afraid for myself. But when he had that gun pointed at Nick… I didn't know what to do. I did the only thing I could think of. He had already done so much to hurt us that I didn't think. It was pure adrenaline at that point."

Grissom nodded. "Ecklie got what he deserved. If I had been there I would have shot him myself."

"He's going to survive, right?"

Grissom nodded, grimly. "Yes. Unfortunately."

"No, I can't wait to see him rot in prison." Sara said. "I'm going to make sure that all the evidence is handled by the book."

"Warrick has that under control."

~~A Lab at C.S.I untouched by the explosion~~

Warrick smiled as he lifted prints from Sara's apartment that were sure to be Ecklie's. "You're going down for this Ecklie."

~~Ecklie's Hospital Room~~

They think that they have won. I'll show them. They think that everyone is on their side. Ha! They can't even see what is under their own noses. Did they honestly think that I could pull all of this off without some help? They give me too much credit… Ecklie smiled devilishly. They'll see soon enough who it is… I have plans that need to be completed…

A/N: Again sorry it took so long! I look forward to your replies : ) 


	12. Chapter 12 One Step Ahead

Disclaimer: Don't own them, merely use them like puppets… Of course, if Nick were to some day pop up at my front door, I wouldn't say no…

A/N: You guys are awesome with replies!!! Thanks a Million! I am just really happy that people are still reading and enjoying the story. Hoppy Easter! * grin* 

~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ *

Miles from Nowhere Chapter 12

A MONTH LATER

~~ A Quickly Rebuilt CSI ~~

Nick sat at his desk, once again using a wire hanger to try and scratch his leg that was itchier than normal today. The cast was coming off in a couple of days and he couldn't wait. Sara walked in, and laughed at the look on his face. Her cast had come off a week before, and her bruises were healing nicely.

"It's not funny, Sar. I can't get it to stop itching." Nick said, as a pained look crossed his face.

Sara laughed uncontrollably for a few moments before responding. "I find it really funny, actually. It'll be coming off in a few days."

Nick pouted from his place in the chair. "I wish I wasn't stuck in here doing desk duty… I hate filling in all the paper work."

Sara walked over to him and sat on his lap. "Would it make it more interesting for you if we did desk duty together?" She kissed his cheek, and then trailed hot kissed down his neck.

Nick sighed and groaned at the same time. He knew that they shouldn't be doing this, but he didn't want to stop. 

"Brass is headed down the hall, I suggest you uh… break it up." Greg said awkwardly from the doorway.

Sara jumped of Nick's lap and sat in the chair next to his. 

Brass poked his head in the doorway, and pretended not to see the flushed look on Nick's face or the way that Sara couldn't meet his eyes. "We've got a floater. Swimming pool at Caesar's Palace. Sara, you and Warrick head over to the scene, I'll be there soon."

Sara nodded and kissed Nick's cheek. "I'll be back soon."

"Bye."

~~The Tahoe En Route to Caesar's Palace~~

Sara walked into the hotel carrying her kit. Warrick was walking beside her and they went to work processing the scene. Sara stood above the pool and sighed. She hated floaters. There was very little evidence preserved on the body.

"So are you going in or am I?" Warrick asked.

Sara sighed, she knew that when he asked that, it was her. "I guess I'll go." She shrugged and turned back around toward the Tahoe to get her gear. _It's going to be a long night with Nick here. I wish that danged cast would just come off already._

~~Catherine's~~

Gil sat on the sofa with Catherine, watching a movie. "Are you enjoying the movie Cath?"

Catherine looked up at Grissom and smiled. "It's more your style, my dear, but I'm rather enjoying spending the time with you."

Grissom smiled and allowed Catherine to snuggle closer. "I'll be going back to work soon, no need to worry too much."

Catherine laughed. "I'm sure that the boredom is killing you, slowly but surely."

"You got that right." Grissom said laughing with her.

The ringing on Catherine's cell phone interrupted them. "Willows."

"So you think you're safe? I know where you live and I know what you're doing right now…"

"Who is this?" Catherine asked, her voice shaking. 

"I think you know who this is…" The voice floated over the airwaves.

"Ecklie, you son-of-a bitch, I hope you burn in hell!" Catherine hung up the phone, her nerves shot. She sat there, with Grissom's arm around her, shaking. "How did he get my new cell phone number? Only a few people have that number."

The phone rang again, and Grissom had to nudge her to answer it. "Willows." She said cautiously.

"It's not very nice to hang up on people, Catherine dear. Don't you know how angry that makes me? All I wanted to do was talk to you and you shut me out." Ecklie did his best to sound upset.

"I don't want to talk to you and I don't want you to have any contact with me."

"Don't worry, my dear, don't you know that I have helpers and everything?"

"Hel… helpers?" Catherine said, stumbling over her words. "What do you mean?"

"People on the inside looking out for me."

"I always knew that you weren't smart enough to figure everything out by yourself, Ecklie."

"That was very rude Catherine, very rude."

"I don't give a damn! Leave me alone!" Catherine shouted into the phone and hung up. She hit the power button and it shut off, cutting off the possibility of phone calls from Ecklie.

Grissom held her tightly against him, and he could feel her trembling. "I won't let him hurt you again, Catherine. I promise."

Catherine nodded. "I know, Gil. But if he has someone on the inside, then that means that Nick, Sara, Warrick and Greg are in trouble."

"Do you think Ecklie would do something tonight?"

Catherine nodded. She was happy that her daughter was nowhere around here. She had sent her away to a safe place. "We should get to headquarters now…"

~~ Caesar's Palace~~

Sara sighed as she walked through the hotel wearing her wetsuit. She didn't mind going after floaters, but she didn't like it when she didn't have any information to go on.

Warrick could tell that she was bothered by something. "What's up?"

Sara shrugged. "Don't know, just have a bad feeling about all of this."

Warrick laughed. "Just because it's a floater."

"Maybe… You know it wasn't funny the last time… He wasn't dead!! It scared the crap outta me when I turned him over and he started coughing and then I found out he wasn't dead."

Warrick laughed. "That one was funny."

Sara shot him a smirk. "You would think so." She lowered her goggles and got into the pool. _At least it's heated._ Swimming over to the body, she looked around for any possible clues. The first thing that caught her mind was the hospital bracelet on his wrist. _Some people never learn. The go straight from the hospital to the gambling table._ She swam around the body and flipped them over in the water. Gasping, she nearly jumped back a few feet when the person's eyes moved. The floater's hands were faster than hers and he grabbed her. She knew instantly who it was. "Ecklie you slimy son of a bitch, what the hell is going on?"

"Well, you see, I figured that if Grissom was at home with Catherine, which he is, then you and Warrick would be coming out here to get the "floater"."

Sara scoffed. "Well, your master plan is about to unravel."

Ecklie grinned. "It's about to get better." He could see Warrick making his way back to the pool area. He ducked down beneath the overhang of the patio, out of sight from Warrick. Pulling Sara in next to him, he pushed her head below water.

"Sara?? What the hell? Where did you go?"

Sara wasn't about to let Ecklie get the best of her. She began swinging her arms, slicing through the water, hoping to make enough noise to get someone' s attention. Her air supply was running out and she knew that she needed to get some oxygen before the world became a fuzzy place.

Some movement caught Warrick's eye. He saw a flash of black wet suit moving through the water and he knew something was wrong. He dived into the pool and surfaced quickly. Turning around, he saw Ecklie holding Sara's head under the water.

He was the first to reach for his gun. "So, who was the floater really?"

"Someone who was helping me out." Ecklie shouted across the pool. He brought Sara above water and drew a gun against her temple. "You know, I thought you night shift people were supposed to be smarter than us dayshift people."

"We are. You're absolutely on of the dumbest people I have ever met."

"What makes you say that?" Ecklie sneered as he pressed the gun even further into Sara's temple. 

Sara grit her teeth against the feel of cold steel against her face. "Because Brass is on his way and then he's finally going to throw your ass in jail!" Sara stated firmly. She nearly growled at him. "So, who was the floater, really?"

"Hank." Ecklie let the name slip easily. _It's about time that they knew anyways. There is no way that I am going down for this alone._

"That's right I was." Hank said, staring down above them, his gun drawn. "Let Sara go, Ecklie." 

_My plan is working according to plan!_ Ecklie smiled to himself. "Fine, just don't shoot me." He let Hank pull Sara up from the pool.

Hank turned to Sara. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks. But don't think that this act is going to fool me."

"What do you mean, Sara?"

"Ecklie told us that you were the floater. Doesn't that mean that you guys have been working together?"

Hank glared at her. "I was hoping you wouldn't be able to figure that out."

"I'm an investigator, stupid. Don't think I wouldn't figure it out."

Hank grabbed her arm and pulled her against him, his arm across her throat, leaving her gasping for air. "You are just a little too smart for your own good, you know that Sara?"

Sara struggled against his arm, but she couldn't loosen his grip.

Meanwhile Warrick and Ecklie were fighting in the pool, trying to get possession of the gun. Hank pointed his gun up in the air and fired.

Sara shrieked and Warrick and Ecklie stopped fighting to see Hank's gun pointed at them. "Hank, what are you doing?" Ecklie asked.

"I've had it with you, you know that? You have been hampering my plan to get Catherine."

Sara seemed a little surprised. Her ex-boyfriend having a thing for her best friend? "So, since when did you have this little fetish thing for Catherine?" Sara wondered aloud before she could stop herself.

Hank pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear, "while we were still together."

Sara shivered and tried to push away, but he continued. "When we were in bed together, I always imagined that I was with Catherine, not you. You weren't a bad lay, but I needed someone who was woman enough for me." 

Sara's face was a cloud of fury. She lifted her leg and brought her heel up to his groin. Hank immediately let her go and she took off running as fast as she could.

"Get back here, bitch!" Hank looked from Sara to Ecklie and then back to Sara. He swung the gun back toward Ecklie. "See you in hell." He fired one shot and hit Ecklie between the eyes, killing him instantly. He took off running after Sara. He saw her running through the gardens. Reaching for the switch, he shut the lights off, and the area was covered in darkness. "Sara…" He called menacingly. "Sara…"

Sara could feel her chest heaving. She moved quietly and slowly toward where she figured the door would be. Her foot connected with a clay pot and it fell over, shattering. The noise gave away her location and she began running blindly, in search of an exit.

"You can't run far Sara. I'll find you."

Sara let out a sob as she continued running. _I can't let him get me… I have to be one step ahead… one step ahead._

But Hank was faster and stronger than she was, and she felt herself falling before she had even realized that he had tackled her.

"Get off me!" Sara screamed.

~~The Pool~~

Warrick had been out of the pool in a flash, but was slowed down by his shoes, that were so waterlogged that he didn't think he would be able to run. Some how he managed to start running. His head snapped up when he heard Sara scream. _Nick is not going to forgive you if you don't help her._ He ran forward and surged toward the gardens. He could hear Brass in the distance and hoped that he would follow him. He didn't want to waste time to try and signal him. He knew that he needed to find Sara.

~~ The Gardens~~

"Hank please!" Sara cried as she felt him undoing the zipper to her wet suit.

"Now, when you say something like that, Sara, I think you mean yes even though you say no."

"I mean NO!" She cried. Hank was sitting on her legs, leaving her virtually powerless. "Get away from me, please Hank, just leave!!" She tried pushing him away from her, but he was stronger than she was. 

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Warrick turning the corner into the Gardens. "Hank NO!" She screamed, and began twisting and moving her torso so he couldn't get a hand on her. The technique didn't work.

"I hope you know that I enjoy feeling you writhe beneath me again."

Sara looked back at the short relationship she had had with Hank. How many times she had said no, but had had sex with him anyways, because he made her.

"No! I won't let you rape me again!" She cried.

~~Warrick~~  
  


_Again? What does she mean by again?? Hank raped Sara? When was this??_ Warrick ran his hand along the wall and reached the light switch. The light that flooded the once dark area was almost blinding. He could see them struggling, and he ran full speed toward them, and he could hear Brass and reinforcements behind him.

He reached Hank and tapped him on the shoulder. "I think the lady said no."

Hank turned around to face Warrick. "Well if isn't the knight in shining armor."

"Get off Sara. You're going down." Warrick swung his fist and hit Hank square on in the face, sending him reeling away from Sara.

He grabbed him up off the floor and slapped cuffs around his wrists. Brass stepped in behind him and took over, reading Hank the rights that he had heard read to others so many times before.

Warrick kneeled down beside Sara, who was lying on the ground, her hands covering her face. "It's over Sara. We got him."

She had already managed to zip up the wetsuit, and she nodded.

"Is Ecklie…."

"It's over Sara. Ecklie's dead and Hank is in custody."

She nearly felt like crying with relief. "Let's go." She picked herself up off the ground and began walking back to the Tahoe. None of the police officers asked her any questions. They knew that Brass would question her soon enough.

~~Headquarters~~

Catherine and Grissom raced through the hallways at CSI, and found Greg and Nick in the break room, chatting. The stopped talking when they saw their faces. "What happened?"

"Ecklie got out." Catherine said, he lips forming a straight line.

"He called Catherine, twice tonight. We think the others are in danger." Grissom stated.

Nick stared at him. "Sara?"

"Hopefully everything is fine… Where are Warrick and Sara?"

"Floater at  Caesar's Palace." Greg answered. 

Nick was about to ask one of them to drive him over there, but he saw Warrick in the hallway. Sara was limping toward the locker room, her face tear-stained. Catherine immediately walked away from Grissom to follow her. "Sara? What happened?"

"I just need to show Catherine… But um… can I uh… talk to you for a moment?" 

Catherine nodded. "Of course!"

The two girls disappeared into the locker room. Nick stared after Sara and then turned back toward Warrick. "What the hell happened?"

"Long story man… Ecklie's dead. Shot right between the eyes."

"Who…?"

"Hank."

"I'm sorry, I'm a little confused. Why did Hank shoot Ecklie?" Grissom asked.

"They were both in on it the whole time. Partners in crime." Warrick answered.

"What happened to Sara?" Nick questioned again.

"Hank and Sara have a history Nick…You can imagine what happened." Warrick knew that it wasn't his place to say anything to Nick about what happened or anything that Sara had said.

~~The Locker Room~~  
  


Catherine waited on the bench for Sara to finish her shower. Sara finally walked out, dressed in sweatpants and an old university tee. Catherine watched her sit down and sigh. "What happened, Sara?"

"It was horrible Cath. I couldn't get him off me… Hank and I have a history… There were times that Hank wanted to have sex and I said no… but he thought I meant yes and he…"

"Raped you? Sara, why didn't you press charges?"

"Because who was going to believe me?  How often does a woman press charges against a boyfriend who forces his girlfriend to have sex??" Sara put her head in her hands. "He was going to do it again tonight…. I shouldn't still be thinking about him now… But he said something that hit below the belt…He said all I was was a good lay but that the whole time he was sleeping with me, he had been thinking about you."

Catherine nodded as she listened. "Sara, I think you should share this with Nick."

Nick had been standing in the doorway. "She already did." 

Sara whirled around. Her eyes met Nick's and she stood up. Walking gingerly across the room she threw herself into his arms and cried. His arms wrapped around her and held her while she cried. "Shh… Sara honey, its okay… it's over now."

Sara nodded. "Can we go home?" She asked softly. "I need to go home."

"Sure." Nick said softly, and they both hobbled out of the room after Sara had slipped into a pair of flip-flops.  He whispered a thanks to Catherine and they headed out.

~~ Break Room~~

Catherine walked in and sat next to Grissom. "Gil, I'm worried about Sara."

"She'll bounce back." Grissom said, wrapping an arm around Catherine' s shoulders. "It's over Catherine. Ecklie's dead, and Hank is in jail." 

Catherine  couldn't help but smile. "Maybe things will get back to normal now…"  
Grissom held her tightly against him and didn't want to let her go. "Let's go home."

~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * 

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter… still a couple more left to come… Replies are welcome : ) Good or bad…. Constructive Criticism is always a good thing too.

And Jax, where have you been?? Haven't heard from ya lately…. I looked forward to your replies and then they… disappeared…. 


	13. Chapter 13 Proposals

Disclaimer: CSI does not belong to me

A/N: Thanks for the replies : )  This story is just about finished, and then I will get back to my other fic… I promise.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * 

Miles from Nowhere Chapter 13

Sara let Nick unlock the door and they walked into the living room, Sara still hanging on to Nick. "I'm just going to get into something more comfortable." Sara said, and walked toward the bedroom.

Nick merely nodded and watched her go. He was so sad for her, knowing now some of what she had gone through in her lifetime. Hobbling over to the couch, he sat down and waited for her return. 

Sara emerged a few moments later wearing an old tee shirt and sweat pants. She wrapped her arms around him, loving the scent of his cologne. She felt so safe when she was around him, and she wasn't sure if she could ever let that go.

Nick sat there, his arms around her, his mind screaming at him to ask her what happened, but his heart was telling him to wait for her to talk to him. She just needed time, that was all. He just hoped she would open up to him soon.

"Nick… I… want to tell you everything, and I will, in my own time." Sara said softly.

Nick hushed her. "You take all the time you need, Sara. I'm here whenever you want to talk. I have no intentions of letting you go."

~~Catherine's~~

Catherine sat on the edge of the bed, Grissom on his side. "Gil,  you should have seen her face… I think we should give her some time off."

Grissom sighed and nodded. "I know Cath, but we are so short staffed at the moment that…"

Catherine silenced him with a kiss. "Where is that soft man that I know and love? Sara needs some time off, and we can bring in people from other shifts, but I think Sara and Nick both need time away, together."

Grissom raised an eyebrow, "and what about us?"

"What about us?" Catherine responded.

"Where do we go from here, Catherine? I mean, everyone knows we are living together, and that we are a couple, but I want to make it official."

Catherine looked at him, slightly confused. She didn't think she had heard what she just thought she had. "Sorry, what?"

Grissom reached into the bedside table drawer and pulled out a little velvet box. He sat up in bed and moved closer to Catherine. "Catherine Willows, you are the woman that I have been searching my whole life for. You are the sun, the moon and the stars that light up my life. Everything I am right now is because of you. I love you more than I ever thought I was capable, and you have made me whole." He cleared his throat and opened the box, displaying a shining diamond ring. "Catherine, will you marry me?"

Catherine let out a gasp and her eyes never left Grissom's. "Oh Gil…" Her eyes welled up with tears and she wrapped her arms around his neck, nearly pushing him over. "That is the most beautiful anyone has ever said to me. I would be honored to marry you."

Grissom smiled and took the ring out of the box with shaky fingers. He clumsily slipped it onto her ring finger. "I love you so much…" He whispered before he kissed her. Lowering her to the bed he grinned. "Lindsay will be back tomorrow… I say we take advantage of this time…"

Catherine grinned. "Oh and what exactly were you thinking about?"

Grissom smiled. "You Catherine, only you."

~~A Few Days Later~~

Nick smiled as he walked into work using a crutch and a brace. Sara was beside him grinning. "So I guess we can get rid of that coat hanger that you used to try and scratch the inside of your cast."

Nick laughed. "I think it's safe to say that, yeah."

As they walked into the break room, they could see posters of the annual C.S.I formal dinner that had been put up. "So, what are you going to wear?" Sara questioned.

"I'll see."

Grissom and Catherine walked in, hand in hand. Grissom frowned when he saw Sara and Nick there. "I thought I told you guys to take some time off?" 

Sara shrugged. "I know you did, but right now I need to work to get my mind off of things. We will take some time off in a little while." Sara noticed the rock on Catherine's finger. "Cat, is that what I think it is?" Catherine nodded and laughed as Sara let out a squeal. She jumped up and hugged Catherine. "When did he ask you?"

"Last night." Catherine grinned and the two girls walked out of the break room, discussing weddings.

Grissom shook his head and laughed softly. "So you finally popped the question." Nick said, grinning. "You sly dog you. I didn't think you had it in you."

Grissom turned around. "I just couldn't see myself without Catherine for the rest of my life."

Nick smiled, thinking of Sara. "I know what you mean."

"Thinking of proposing to Sara?"

"I guess, I mean, she is so special to me." Nick said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"So what is stopping you?" Grissom asked, getting straight to the point.

"Nothing really… Just waiting for the right moment."

"So, I'm guessing you have picked out the ring then." Grissom asked.

"Yes, I have." Nick said, pausing to take a sip from his mug. "I hope she likes it."

Grissom nodded. "I had the same anxieties myself. Catherine didn't even look at the ring until later. We were just so transfixed on each other." 

Nick held up his hand. "Enough information there Grissom."

He laughed for a moment and then became slightly more serious again. "Nick, may I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Would you do me a favor?"

"Sure, if I can. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if… uh…"  Grissom stumbled on his words. "What I mean is that, I was wondering if you would do me the honor…"

"Uh, Grissom, you're already taken with Catherine… I don't think she's into sharing you." Nick smiled easily.

"Very funny Nick. What I was trying to say is that I was wondering if you would be my best man."

Nick smiled. "I think I can swing that." Nick reached out and shook Grissom's hand. "Congratulations. Catherine is a lucky woman." 

~~Sara's Desk~~  
  


"So, Catherine, when is the big day?"

"Not sure yet, we only got engaged about 7 hours ago. I haven't even told Lindsay."

"She's going to be thrilled."

Sara nodded. "Listen Catherine, do you have anything to wear to this gala dinner thingy next week?"

"No, why?"

"Do you want to go shopping after we get off shift?" Sara said grinning.

"The stores won't know what hit them." The two of them laughed and then got to work.


	14. Chapter 14 Completely

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and if you sue… does the word peanuts mean anything?

A/N: I think this is probably the last chapter… I need something new to work on and I always have stories in my head (usually inspired by songs and episodes). Thanks to all the replies : ) They made and make me very happy.

Miles from Nowhere Chapter 14

Six months later  
  
Catherine stood at the top of the stairs of the house that she can Grissom had bought. She was wearing a creamy gown, that hugged her in all the right places.  Her blonde hair was swept up with baby's breath in it. It was finally her wedding to day the man she had been waiting her entire life for, and she couldn't be happier.

Sara was waiting at the bottom of the stairs dressed in a lilac A line dress. "Wow, Catherine… You look amazing." Sara said, glad to see her friend smiling so radiantly.

Catherine smiled wider as she stepped down the stairs slowly. "Thank you." She caught her reflection in a mirror and laughed. "I can't get this silly grin off my face."__

_I'll give my all or not at all  
There's no in-between  
I'll give my best, won't second guess  
This feelin' deep in me  
  
_

Sara touched her friend's hand when she had reached the bottom step. "And so you shouldn't. It's your wedding day!"

Lindsay came running inside, the door slamming behind her.  "Mommy! Mommy! Uncle Nick is here!"

Catherine nodded. "That means Grissom can't be too far behind. I'm so happy I could burst."

"I wouldn't want to have to process that scene, so keep your guts inside, please." Sara said, trying to crack a joke.

The two of them laughed and then made their way toward the backdoors that Catherine would soon be walking through to see Gil waiting for her at the altar.

~Outside~

Nick glanced at Grissom who was rubbing his sweaty palms on his pants. "You don't want to be doing that Gris."

"I know, I can't help it. I'm nervous."

"Listen, so am I. I have a ring in my pocket that I am going to give Sara after you and Catherine leave on your honeymoon. I'm nervous enough for the both of us."

Grissom laughed. "Why don't you go and see Sara, and come back with a report about how good Catherine looks. Okay?"

Nick nodded, laughing. "From C.S.I to C.I.A, the untold story. Sure I'll play spy."__

_You make me want to love you  
With every breath I'll love you, (oh) endlessly  
I'll give my heart, give my soul  
I won't hold back, I'll give you everything  
All of me, completely  
  
_

~~Back Inside~~

Nick walked in the front door and smiled instantly when he saw Sara. "Sara?"

Sara whirled around and saw Nick and she looked him up and down. He was absolutely gorgeous in his tux, and she could barely contain her approval of his outfit. "You look amazing." She blurted. _Good one Sidle, good one._

Nick laughed and walked toward her. He tucked a piece of hair that had fallen loose from it's up-do behind her ear and then he cupped her cheek with his hand. He took of his sunglasses to get a better look at her. "You are gorgeous." He kissed her softly on the lips, but knew that Catherine would have a fit if Sara's makeup was mussed. 

"Thank you."  Sara blushed underneath the makeup. 

He stepped back and then held her at arms length. He cleared his throat. "Listen, Sara, I was going to wait until after Gris and Catherine were gone, cause I didn't want to ruin their day, but there is something I wanted to say."

Immediately the worst possibilities went through her mind. "Wh… What is it?" She said stuttering.

Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out the box that held her ring. He got down on one knee, while still holding her hand. "Sara Sidle, you are the only woman I have ever loved. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"__

You fill me up with your love  
Oh I just overflow  
When we touch, can't get enough  
And I want you to know  
  


Sara sniffled, and blinked rapidly, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh Nick." She breathed when she saw the ring sparkling in the box. "I don't know what to say…" She looked at him in the eyes. 

Nick stood up and slipped the ring partially onto her finger. "Say yes." He whispered and when she nodded, he put the ring completely on her finger. 

She threw her arms around his neck. "I love you so much!" She cried.

Catherine walked over and looked at Nick and Sara. "Nick, what are you doing in here, where is Grissom?"

Sara turned to her smiling. "Listen ,Catherine, there is something that I have to tell you. I mean, you know that I wouldn't do anything to steal your thunder today, so I am going to keep it under wraps, but…" Sara smiled and showed Catherine the ring. 

Catherine let out a squeal and hugged Sara. "When…?"

"Just now… I just asked Sara to be my wife and she accepted." Nick said, his arm around Sara. "I hope it's okay with you that I…"

Catherine hit him playfully in the arm. "Of course, ya big lug! Now go and see Grissom! Let's get this show on the road."

Nick kissed Sara and then exited the way he came, his smile radiating through the entire building.

Warrick cleared his throat. Catherine saw her friend and smiled. "Warrick! Are you ready to walk me down the aisle?" Catherine had decided that she wanted someone that was close to both her and Grissom to walk her down the aisle. Warrick had been her first choice.

Warrick smiled. "I would be honored." He held out his arm, and she took it and they walked to the back door. 

Lindsay when first down the aisle, spreading flower pedals as she went. Sara was next and Nick found himself daydreaming about her walking down in a wedding dress. "She looks so beautiful, doesn't she?" He whispered to Grissom, who's eyes were fixed on the back door, waiting for Catherine's arrival. 

Grissom merely nodded, his attention obviously elsewhere. He inhaled sharply when he saw Catherine step outside. He only remembered a few moments later that he was holding his breath. He exhaled shakily, his nerves making him feel muddled. Catherine smiled at him from the aisle as she walked down with Warrick. He felt her smile all the way down to his toes. Suddenly, he wished that they were already on their honeymoon.__

_You make me want to love you  
With every breath I'll love you, (oh) endlessly  
I'll give my heart, give my soul  
I won't hold back, I'll give you everything  
All of me, completely  
  
_

The ceremony was shorter than Catherine remembered, but this one was definitely sweeter. They danced the night away, cheek to cheek almost oblivious to everything that was happening around them. 

Sara and Nick were sitting on opposite sides of the bride and groom, so they were not able to sit together, so they followed Grissom's and Catherine's idea of dancing the night away in each others arms.  "You have made me so happy, Nick…" Sara whispered as they continued dancing. 

"And you have made me very happy Sara…." Nick said, trailing off. He could barely seem to be able to speak today without getting a little choked up.  He had her love and he realized that was all he would ever need to survive.

Sara smiled. She finally found someone that loved her for the way she was and she was never happier. She knew that Nick was her rock, her sounding board, her everything; and she didn't want to let him go.

Grissom smiled. Catherine was the one person who made him feel whole. Like someone of worth and value. He had waited his whole life to finally feel that way with a woman, and that day had come, and he knew he would cherish it in years to come.

Catherine grinned. Today was the happiest day of her life. Not only had she found someone that loved her, but someone who loved her daughter as well. She looked over and saw Lindsay and waved. Her life was complete. She had the family she had always wanted.__

_You make me want to love you  
With every breath I'll love you, (oh) endlessly  
I'll give my heart, give my soul  
I won't hold back, I'll give you everything  
All of me, completely_

~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~

A/N: Sniff… The story has reached it's end. I hope you guys enjoyed it and thanks to everyone who replied, and even those who read it and didn't reply. You guys are all awesome : )

Song: Completely by Jennifer Day; Album: Where the Heart Is Soundtrack.

  
    
 


End file.
